Hero's Welcome
by KuchikiAra
Summary: Secuela de A través de la distancia. Una vez se conocieron, pero su historia acabó antes de que comenzara. Más de sesenta años después de que un accidente llevara a Ginny Weasley al camino de Steve Rogers, él finalmente devuelve la visita. Los mundos colisionan. Y esta vez, quizá, el tiempo es el correcto y el héroe tenga la bienvenida soñada. Drinny friendship. Steve&Ginny
1. Encantado de conocerte, otra vez

_"Ambos sabemos, nuestras propias limitaciones, es por eso que somos fuertes. Ahora que hemos pasado un tiempo separados, estamos dirigiéndonos el uno hacia el otro fuera de la oscuridad." Colbie Caillat y Gavin Degraw, We Both Know._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Encantado de conocerte, otra vez.**

Steve había visto cosas más extrañas en la guerra, y tener frente a él a una mujer que había conocido hace sesenta años, y que decía haber viajado en el tiempo, no resultaba la más imposible de creer. Luego de la sorpresa inicial que le hizo difícil creer que no estaba alucinando, y la felicidad de volver a tener a Ginny frente a él, de besarla como tantas veces había imaginado mientras recordaba aquel único beso que habían compartido antes de que él se fuera a la guerra, era el momento de saber.

\- ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? – preguntó, mientras dejaba la tetera sobre la mesa y ambos se sentaban uno frente al otro.

Ginny sacó la varita por debajo de la mesa. Sabiendo que S.H.I.E.L.D. le había conseguido ese lugar a Steve, era seguro que había cámaras instaladas, así que silenciosamente realizó un encantamiento para desactivarlas.

\- Originalmente yo pertenezco a este tiempo. Bueno, en realidad estábamos en el año 2001 cuando tuvimos un pequeño accidente, que nos envió a Draco y a mí a tu tiempo. Sin querer, activé un… artefacto de Draco que nos llevó al pasado, y éste se averió, así que estábamos atrapados hasta que pudiéramos repararlo – comenzó ella, bajo la atenta mirada de Steve.

Tenía que ser honesta, era lo único que podía hacer. Una vez había ocultado cosas a Steve, pero entonces todo era diferente. Él estaba allí, vivo, contra todas las probabilidades, y eso tenía que significar algo.

\- Verás, Steve, ni Draco ni yo somos exactamente personas como tú. – ella sacó entonces su varita, poniéndola sobre la mesa, y la agitó haciendo que las tazas volaras hasta la mesa y el contenido de la tetera se sirviera por sí mismo.

Él se levantó de la mesa, alarmado, pero Ginny le hizo un gesto para que volviera a sentarse.

\- Soy una bruja.

\- Eres una bruja – repitió Steve, despacio – una bruja, ¿cómo trucos mágicos, y una varita, y escobas?

Él había esperado alguna explicación científica, no esto.

\- Bueno, puedo hacer más que lo que ustedes llaman "trucos mágicos", pero lo de la varita y las escobas es cierto. De hecho, antes de conocerte me dedicaba a jugar Quidditch, un deporte sobre escobas. – dijo Ginny, sonriendo tentativamente. – Vivimos en secreto, y es por eso que no pude decirte nada cuando nos conocimos. Aunque también tenía mucho que ver el hecho de que estábamos interfiriendo con el pasado y no sabíamos realmente qué consecuencias pudiera tener para todos. Lo siento, Steve.

Steve frunció el ceño. ¿Qué tanto conocía a Ginny realmente? ¿Cuánto de lo que había creído saber sobre ella era real, y cuánto era una mentira?

 ** _Todos lo dicen, todos los que lo han logrado_**

 ** _Una vez que encuentres a la persona que clamas,_**

 ** _Tendrás que luchar_**

\- ¿Qué más? – preguntó él. – Supongo que aquella historia de tu familia en la guerra…

\- En parte es verdad. Cuando era muy joven, hubo una guerra en la comunidad mágica. Teníamos a alguien muy parecido a Hittler, que quería deshacerse de todas las brujas y magos nacidos de "muggles", es decir, personas sin magia. Y perdimos a personas importantes para nosotros, – dijo ella – pero Draco no es mi hermano, sino mi mejor amigo.

\- ¿Por qué tendrías que mentir sobre eso?

\- Bueno, no nos hubieran dejado vivir juntos en el edificio si no fingíamos ser familia.

Steve suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente.

\- ¿Ustedes dos… - en realidad no sabía cómo preguntar eso. Realmente no quería saber.

\- Él es mi mejor amigo. Ahora está felizmente casado y tiene un hijo, Scorpius, al que quiero como si fuese mío.

\- ¿Y tú? – preguntó él antes de poder controlar su lengua.

 ** _Cuando pienso en el tiempo atrás_**

 ** _Las cosas que nos sacaron de nuestro camino_**

 ** _Las manejamos como un ataque al corazón_**

 ** _Porque no vimos la luz_**

Ginny arqueó una ceja. ¿De verdad creía él que ella le hubiera dejado besarle, o que lo hubiera besado como lo hizo si su corazón estuviera comprometido en algún otro lugar?

\- He estado muy ocupada con el trabajo. Ahora soy periodista, y el tipo de reportajes que realizo normalmente me hacen viajar por todo el mundo.

Además del hecho de que, en diez años, no había podido olvidar al hombre con el que había pasado dos semanas de su vida en un tiempo que debió haber sido olvidado.

\- Ahora cuéntame, Steve, ¿cómo te sientes? – la mano de ella alcanzó la suya por sobre la mesa.

Había tantas cosas que él probablemente apenas había tenido tiempo de asimilar, y un vistazo al lugar era suficiente para que Ginny adivinara que Steve no había salido en días.

\- Tenías razón. Hay horrores en la guerra que cambian a las personas. – dijo él.

Ella apretó su mano con más fuerza.

Steve había hecho tanto por ella, inspirándola cuando ella sentía que había perdido todas sus fuerzas. Ahora, él estaba pasando por lo mismo, y todo lo que ella podía hacer era tratar de estar ahí junto a él cuando la necesitara.

 ** _Desde este momento,_**

 ** _Olvida que estábamos aterrados_**

 ** _Di que nunca nos rendiremos_**

\- Vamos a dar una caminata, Steve. Cuéntame todo.

* * *

Un rato después, ambos caminaban calles abajo hacia un parque cercano.

\- Sólo supe que te convertiste en el Capitán América hace unos años. En cuanto lo descubrí, no pude evitar buscar cuanto pudiera… conocí a Peggy Carter, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Conociste a Peggy? ¿Ella sigue viva? - preguntó él, expectante.

\- La conocí hace tres años, tenía que hablar con alguien que pudiera contarme más de ti, de lo que sucedió contigo en la guerra. Una mujer asombrosa, hizo tantas cosas luego de la guerra – dijo ella, con una sonrisa – y era una mujer inteligente. Supo apreciar al mismo Steve Rogers que yo conocí.

Steve se sonrojó.

\- Yo pensé que no volvería a verte, y Peggy…

\- Está bien, Steve, no tienes que excusarte. Yo te dije que no volveríamos a vernos, y tú conociste a una buena mujer que te merecía – ella dijo con comprensión – Peggy sigue viva, me he recordado a mí misma llamar a su casa unas tantas veces al año.

\- Me gustaría verla. Hay tantas cosas que quisiera preguntarle.

\- Deberías hacerlo.

Él suspiró. Peggy era uno de sus grandes arrepentimientos, así como lo era Bucky.

\- Perdí a Bucky. No pude hacer nada por él. Yo sé que fue su decisión, pero de todas maneras, yo era el líder de esa misión, y él mi mejor amigo.

\- Lo siento mucho. Él era tan joven, y era un hombre excelente. – Ginny apenas lo había conocido por unas horas, pero había visto lo suficiente de su carácter y oído tanto por parte de Steve que sentía de verdad que James Barnes no hubiera conseguido sobrevivir a la guerra.

\- Es sólo que en ese momento, había una guerra que no se detendría a esperar a que llorara a mi mejor amigo, yo sólo seguí luchando, hasta que ocurrió lo del avión. Y luego despierto, todo se ha acabado, y no sé qué hago aquí realmente.

\- Es como si las batallas se hubieran terminado, pero tú todavía sientes que debes pelear, ¿no? Conozco esa sensación. Una vez, estaba perdida, y un tipo de Brooklyn me dijo que siempre hay una razón por la cual pelear. – dijo ella, sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

 ** _Di que siempre serás la mano que me ayuda_**

\- ¿En serio? Un tipo listo. – dijo él, sonriendo de vuelta mientras dirigía sus ojos hacia ella.

\- Supongo que ahora tienes el tiempo para encontrar tus razones. Has vuelto a salvar el mundo con los Vengadores, ¿o no? El mundo siempre necesita un héroe, Steve, y tú te has convertido en un símbolo para este país.

\- No sé si ese equipo vaya a funcionar. Conseguimos hacer frente a los Chitauri, y mi opinión de Tony Stark ha mejorado un poco, pero en realidad ahora cada uno está en su propio camino.

\- Eso está bien, necesitas el tiempo libre. Hay un montón en lo cual te tienes que actualizar. La historia de los últimos sesenta años, la tecnología, el internet… es mucha tarea, en realidad.

Entonces por fin consiguió que Steve riera, y el sonido encendió su corazón.

\- No puedo explicarte lo mucho que significa para mí tenerte aquí, Ginny – le dice él, y la ternura en sus ojos azules cuando la mira no ayuda a calmar las palpitaciones en su pecho.

 ** _Tratando de ser la persona que entiende_**

 ** _Cuando las cosas no van como planeamos_**

 ** _Pero tú todavía lo vales todo_**

\- Estaré por tanto tiempo como necesites, Steve. – dice, y tratando de calmarse a sí misma, ella apunta hacia el sur – Sabes, mi departamento queda como a treinta minutos de aquí. Definitivamente debes visitarme. Es más, ven a cenar conmigo mañana, ¿qué te parece?

Él sonrió.

\- Nada me gustaría más.

Ella sacó un bolígrafo y una servilleta que tenía guardada en la cartera, y anotó su dirección y su teléfono.

\- Así que, Steve Rogers, bienvenido al siglo 21.

Por primera vez desde que había despertado del hielo, Steve sintió que había realmente esperanza, y una promesa, en todo aquello. Que era afortunado.

Pasó una mano por los largos cabellos rojos de Ginny, quien siguió su movimiento con su mirada.

 ** _Ambos sabemos, de qué estamos aterrados_**

 ** _Y de qué están hechos los sueños_**

 ** _Y ellos pueden llevarnos más lejos de lo que nadie puede ver_**

\- No debí haberte besado de ese modo, hace rato – dijo, y ella lo miró confundida. – Fue algo… sólo quería estar seguro de que fueras real.

¿Entonces él se arrepentía?

\- Lo entiendo – dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio. – Es normal, las cosas entre nosotros no han sucedido exactamente de un modo normal. Pero cuentas conmigo, Steve. Siempre.

\- No me arrepiento de besarte, sólo de la forma en que actué. – él la miró intensamente. Por Merlín, lo que esos ojos podían provocar en ella- Podría volver a besarte ahora mismo.

\- Por favor – susurró ella.


	2. Cerca de ti

_"¿Por qué las aves súbitamente apareces cada vez que estás alrededor? Justo como yo, ellas anhelan estar cerca de ti. ¿Por qué las estrellas caen del cielo cada vez que caminas por aquí?_ _Justo como yo, ellas anhelan estar cerca de ti." The Carpenters, (They long to be) Close to you._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Cerca de ti.**

\- ¡Steve! Pasa, te estaba esperando – dijo Ginny, sonriente, al abrir la puerta.

\- No estaba seguro de qué te gustaría beber, pero he traído algo de vino. – dijo él, mientras echaba un vistazo al departamento de Ginny.

\- Vino está bien. Iré a buscar las copas, por favor, siéntate y ponte cómodo.

Considerando que ella vivía sola allí, el lugar era espacioso. Había un televisor en la sala, libreros cubriendo casi todas las paredes, excepto una, de la que colgaban numerosos retratos.

Él dio unos pasos para observar las fotografías de cerca. Una de ellas era de un grupo enorme de pelirrojos, que Steve supuso eran la familia de Ginny; en otra, estaba junto a una mujer rubia y otro hombre alto y de pelo negro, los tres en una plata; en la última, finalmente pudo reconocer a Draco Malfoy, junto con una mujer de largo cabello oscuro y ojos azules, y un niño que indudablemente era su hijo.

\- Ese es Scorpius, cuando tenía cuatro años. – dijo Ginny, apareciendo detrás de él con una sonrisa, y tendiéndole una copa que él aceptó – Ahora tiene nueve, pero sigue siendo el niño más adorable del mundo.

\- ¿Esa es tu familia?

\- Si, esa la tomamos en la navidad de hace dos años. Esos de ahí son mis padres, ese es Bill y su esposa Fleur, y sus hijas Victoiré y Dominique. Pronto tendrán uno más en la familia.

\- ¿Qué le sucedió? – preguntó Steve, observando la larga cicatriz visible en el rostro el hombre.

\- Cuando estábamos en guerra, lo atacó un hombre lobo. Fue imposible borrar las marcas, pero por fortuna no fue afectado más allá de eso.

\- ¿Dices que existen los hombres lobos?

\- Por supuesto que sí. Aunque la comunidad mágica se encarga de mantenerlos a raya, y escondidos, como al resto de las criaturas mágicas.

\- Cuando dices criaturas mágicas, ¿de qué exactamente estamos hablando?

\- Uhm, a ver… hay muchísimas. Los muggles… los no magos, normalmente conocen a algunos de ellos como leyendas, por ejemplo los unicornios, hipogrifos, dragones…

Steve se atragantó al escuchar eso último.

\- ¿Dragones?

\- Sí, mi hermano Charlie es cuidador de dragones en una reserva. Es éste de aquí – dijo, señalando a otro hombre en la fotografía – él es mi favorito estos días, nos apoyamos mutuamente cuando mi madre nos acusa por ser los dos únicos hijos que siguen solos. Este es George, su esposa Angelina y sus hijos Fred II y Roxanne. El de aquí es Ron, está casado con Hermione, y éstos son sus hijos, Rose y Hugo. Ron trabaja con George en su tienda de bromas, les va tan bien que incluso piensan abrir una sucursal en Boston.

Los ojos de Ginny brillaban cuando hablaba de su familia, y Steve podía ver cuánto los quería.

\- ¿Estos en la derecha también son tus hermanos?

\- Percy, el de aquí, sí. Esta es su esposa Audrey, y sus hijas Molly y Lucy. Son un encanto de niñas. Y éste que tiene el pelo desordenado como si se acabara de caer de la cama, es Harry. Él no es nuestro hermano, pero sin duda es parte de la familia desde que él y Ron se conocieron en su primer día del colegio. – Ginny permaneció un rato en silencio, como perdida en recuerdos, antes de decir - ¿Recuerdas a esa persona, que Draco mencionó, con la que yo acababa de romper?

Por supuesto que lo recordaba. En el fondo, él siempre había pensado que la verdadera razón por la cual Ginny estaba determinada a irse era que seguía enamorada de ese hombre desconocido.

\- Bueno, ese era Harry.

\- ¿Así que todavía siguen viéndose?

\- De vez en cuando en las fiestas familiares. – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y quitándole importancia al tema.

* * *

Durante la cena – carne asada y patatas rellenas – Ginny le siguió contando, mientras él hacía preguntas sobre la vida de los magos y brujas. Ella le contó de su escuela de magia, Hogwarts, del Quidditch y de su tiempo como jugadora estrella antes de que se mudara a Brooklyn.

\- ¿No lo extrañaste?

\- Si, al principio. Pero la verdad es que me gusta lo que hago ahora, he conocido a tanta gente, me gusta pensar que ayudo un poco a que la verdad alcance a las personas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te hace viajar tanto?

\- Cubro reportajes sobre las zonas afectadas por guerras y conflictos armados – dijo Ginny. – Mayormente en el mundo muggle, pero a veces suceden cosas entre los magos también.

\- Eso es… muy valiente.

\- Todos hacemos lo que podemos. Draco, por ejemplo, es vicepresidente de una fundación que ayuda a refugiados de guerra y a minorías. Pasa un horrible montón de tiempo trabajando allí cuando no está en su propia firma.

Aunque esa semana, Draco apenas había ido a trabajar. Astoria se había puesto mal, de nuevo, luego de la invasión alienígena en Manhattan, y estaban de vuelta en el Hospital Steward. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales Ginny permanecía en Brooklyn: aunque Scorpius estaba pasando el día con los Greengrass en Inglaterra, el niño siempre prefería volver con ella cuando esas estadías de sus padres por el hospital se prolongaban.

\- ¿Hay algún problema? – preguntó Steve, luego de que ella guardara silencio, sumida en sus pensamientos.

\- La esposa de Draco está enferma, los sanadores no son capaces de decir que tiene. Sólo estoy un poco preocupada, es todo.

Sintiendo el humor de Ginny volviéndose gris, Steve decidió redirigir la conversación a otro tema.

\- Hoy fui a la biblioteca, tenía que comenzar en algún momento a ponerme al día con la historia. Todavía no puedo creer lo de Vietnam, ¿cómo dejaron que pasara?

\- En mi opinión, este país ni siquiera debió haberse involucrado. No entiendo como después de todo este tiempo, la gente siga empeñada en derramar sangre sin sentido, no cuando hay otras formas de resolver un conflicto.

\- Algunas veces te enfrentas a personas con las que no puedes sentarte a negociar, Ginny.

\- Es cierto – concedió ella – pero es como si con el tiempo, a las personas les diera pereza intentarlo siquiera, y corrieran directo a la matanza.

Eso era, al menos, lo que ella había aprendido durante la última década, y que le hacía el doble de difícil seguir manteniendo la fe en la humanidad. Incluso así, ella sabía que no todas las personas, y desesperadamente buscaba razones para seguir teniendo esperanzas en la bondad de los seres humanos. Steve acababa de salir de una guerra, no podría entenderlo hasta que lo viviera por sí mismo.

\- Así de malo está todo, ¿eh? – preguntó él, bajando la cabeza.

\- No tanto… - dijo Ginny, dando un mordisco a su patata antes de continuar – tenemos Broadway, y eso traer felicidad a cualquiera. Por cierto, tengo tickets para Wonderland el viernes en la tarde, ¿quieres ir?

* * *

Pero el viernes, cuando Steve subió hasta el piso de Ginny y tocó a su puerta, ella le dio una mirada de disculpa.

\- Ay, Steve, estaba a punto de llamarte. Ha surgido una situación, tenemos que cancelar lo de esta noche.

No pudo evitar la decepción.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo?

\- No, no… - ella se apresuró a negar con la cabeza y miró hacia adentro – pasa, ya que has venido hasta aquí, ¿quieres una taza de té, o tal vez café?

Él dio unos pasos dentro, y notó la presencia de un alto hombre rubio parado junto al sofá, y a un niño que estaba sentado, leyendo un libro. El chico dejó el libro para mirarlos a él y a Ginny en cuanto su padre caminó hacia ellos.

\- Rogers, tiempo sin verte. – le saludó Draco Malfoy, estrechándole la mano.

\- Ciertamente, han pasado más que un par de años.

\- Me alegro que estés bien, me quedaría a conversar, pero ya estoy de salida. – Él se dirigió entonces a Ginny – Gracias, Ginny.

\- No tienes que dar las gracias, Malfoy. Ya sabes que Scorps y yo siempre nos divertimos cuando tú no estás para molestar.

Draco sonrió débilmente. Cuando Ginny parecía no haber cambiado nada en lo que, según ella, había sido una década, su amigo parecía haber envejecido prematuramente.

\- Hieres mis sentimientos, Weasley. Scorps, vendré por ti mañana, pórtate bien, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Papá, yo siempre me comporto – dijo el niño, rodando los ojos. Una vez que su padre hubo salido, le dio a Steve una mirada examinadora - ¿Tú eres el Capitán América, el del museo y la televisión?

\- Ahora mismo soy Steve Rogers, pero sí, soy el Capitán América.

\- Cool. ¿Te quedas a ver Terminator con nosotros?

Steve miró a Ginny.

\- Depende de ella, sabes, es quien está al mando.

Ginny rió.

\- Vamos a divertirnos los tres, entonces. Prepararé palomitas, pero nada de Terminator, Scorps, todavía eres un bebé. Escoge otra película.

 ** _En el día en que tú naciste, los ángeles se juntaron_**

 ** _Y decidieron crear un sueño hecho realidad_**

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Ginny había traído todas las mantas y almohadas a la sala, agrandado mágicamente el sofá de modo que los tres cabían cómodamente, y miraban Kung Fu Panda, riendo y comiendo palomitas de maíz mientras volvían a reír.

\- Bueno, eso fue divertido, pero ahora es hora de ir a tu cuarto, Scorpius.

\- ¿No puedo quedarme a dormir contigo hoy?

Ginny suspiró, con el corazón encogido. Scorpius no diría más que eso, claro, pero tener a su madre enferma y no poder ayudarle le dolía más de lo que dejaba ver. Cuando era un niño pequeño, Ginny todavía se atrevía a mostrarse más esperanzadora de lo que las circunstancias prometían. Pero el chico era demasiado listo para su edad, y ni ella ni sus padres podían engañarlo. A Astoria no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Que Draco no supiera cómo lidiar con el dolor de su hijo además de su propio dolor, no ayudaba en nada.

\- Claro, Scorps. Ve y llévate las almohadas, ¿quieres?

 ** _Así que esparcieron polvo de luna en tus cabellos de oro_**

 ** _Y luces de estrella en tus ojos de azul_**

\- Fue un placer conocerlo, capitán.

\- Igualmente, Scorpius. Cuida bien de tu tía, si?

\- Papá y yo siempre cuidamos de tía Ginny.

Ella se volvió hacia Steve, cuando el niño finalmente se fue al dormitorio.

\- En serio, lamento lo de hoy, pero la madre de Scorpius…

\- Entiendo. No tienes nada por lo que disculparte, Ginny – dijo él, tomando su mano – no podías hacer menos que eso.

Era obvio que el niño la necesitaba y que ella lo adoraba tanto o más de lo que le había dicho antes.

\- Además, creo que nos divertimos.

\- ¿Si? – preguntó ella, sonriendo y acercándose a él.

Él estaba seguro, de hecho, de que estuviera donde estuviera con ella, e hicieran lo que hicieran, siempre estaría bien cuando fuera con Ginny.

\- Siempre y cuando esté cerca de ti.

 ** _Es por eso, que todas las chicas del pueblo te siguen_**

 ** _Justo como yo, ellas anhelan estar cerca de ti_**

Ginny se puso en puntillas y le besó, y él la rodeó con sus brazos, atrayéndola más hacia él. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió la suave mano de ella recorrer la parte baja de su abdomen, y ese ligero toque encendió el fuego.

Las manos de Steve subieron por la espalda de Ginny, debajo de la blusa, y el sonido que escapó de los labios de ella fue casi demasiado para él.

\- Tía Ginny, ¿ésta una Snitch firmada por Viktor Krum?! – preguntó Scorpius desde el dormitorio, y ellos se separaron inmediatamente.

\- Ehm… ¡Si, Scorps! Voy enseguida.

\- Lo siento – dijo Steve, temiendo haber ido demasiado lejos tan rápido – es sólo…

Sólo que era imposible ignorar ese deseo que había alimentado en años de ausencia, era imposible cuando la tenía enfrente y ella era todavía más de lo que él podía recordar.

\- Eso fue increíble – le interrumpió ella, llevando un dedo sobre sus labios para callarlo – definitivamente tenemos que continuarlo otro día.

\- ¿Nos vemos, entonces?

\- Estaré esperando tu llamada.

 ** _Justo como yo, ellas anhelan estar cerca de ti_**


	3. De eso se trata el amor

_"Oh, el amor te abandonará. Amenazará con romperte y tomar lo que has conseguido._

 _Todo el mundo ríe, todo el mundo llora. Seguro que puede lastimar, cariño, pero dale una oportunidad. Verás, de eso se trata el amor." Alicia Keys, The Thing about Love._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. De eso se trata el amor.**

\- No dijiste antes que lo conocías – acusó Scorpius al día siguiente, mientras ella lo conducía hasta la escuela.

\- Es un secreto muy bien guardado – dijo Ginny.

\- ¿Entonces ahora estás saliendo con el Capitán América?

\- Somos amigos, más bien.

Scorpius arqueó una ceja, uno de los gestos que lo hacía todavía más parecido a su padre.

\- No, tú y papá son amigos. Los amigos no van por ahí besándose como ustedes dos en la sala ayer.

Ginny casi, casi se distrajo del volante, y su rostro se volvió de un color escarlata.

\- ¿Cómo sabes…

\- Te estabas tardando demasiado, así que fui a buscarte. Aunque claro, no era como si fueran a notar mi presencia. Estaban muy ocupados.

El chico tenía nueve años, pero por Merlín que podía dejarla sin palabras en unos minutos.

\- Bueno, ese no es un tema que discutiré contigo. – dijo ella.

\- ¿Podré ir a ver a mamá más tarde? – preguntó entonces él, sus ojos adoptando una expresión triste.

\- No lo sé, ya sabes que tu padre no quiere que vayas al Stewart. Y tu madre también dice que los hospitales no son lugares para niños.

\- Pero quiero ver a mamá. – dijo Scorpius, frunciendo el ceño – Ya no soy tan pequeño como para que me prohíba ir.

Ginny suspiró.

\- Veremos qué se puede hacer. Por ahora, ten un buen día, Scorps. Verás que todo estará bien.

* * *

Solo que las cosas no estaban bien.

Draco Malfoy había visto su vida reducida a nada una vez, luego de la guerra. Astoria había sido una luz en su camino, cuando él todavía trataba de descubrir cómo redimirse a sí mismo, cómo construirse de nuevo. Y ella, tan bondadosa como era, le había apoyado todo ese tiempo. No había retrocedido, ni siquiera cuando toda su familia se mostraba reticente a aceptarlo a él como su esposo.

¿Vivir sin ella? No podía.

\- Draco, cariño, ya sabíamos que este momento llegaría. Tienes que ser fuerte, por Scorpius. – ella apretó su mano débilmente – Ustedes dos tienen que estar más unidos que antes, ¿me entiendes?

\- No sé si pueda ser suficiente para Scorpius.

\- Tú eres un excelente padre, Draco. El mejor que un niño como él podría pedir – dijo Astoria, sonriendo – y si estás necesitas un poco de sabiduría femenina en algún momento, estoy segura de que Ginnevra estará allí para ayudarte. Prométeme que intentarás... – una tos hizo que se interrumpiera.

\- No te esfuerces. Deberías descansar – dijo Draco con preocupación.

\- No, no. No hay tiempo. Quiero ver a Scorpius. – pidió ella.

Draco suspiró. Que Astoria estuviera diciendo eso, y que él supiera que tenía razón, sólo lo hacía más difícil. No importaba cuánto tiempo viniera sabiendo que ese día llegaría eventualmente.

\- De acuerdo, iré a buscarlo – no quería dejarla allí, sola. – O llamaré a Ginny para que lo traiga.

\- Draco…

\- ¿Si, querida?

\- Sé que será difícil, pero estarás bien – le dijo ella – Tú eres un hombre valiente, después de todo.

Astoria era una de las pocas personas que conocían todo de él, incluso sus peores años, y lo consideraba "valiente", dándole más mérito al hecho de que él se hiciera camino en una Nueva York muggle de lo que él jamás se atrevería (después de todo, su impulso fue el hecho de que ya no podía soportar el peso de sus errores en Inglaterra).

\- Tú haces que hacer valiente sea fácil. Fui muy afortunado al encontrarte.

\- Te amo, Draco.

* * *

La tarde en que enterraron a Astoria era cálida y una suave brisa soplaba en el cementerio.

No muchas personas estaban presentes: los señores Greengrass; la hermana de Astoria, Daphne; Lucius Malfoy, que había llegado más para salvar las apariencias que por verdadero interés en la esposa de su hijo, quien nunca le había agradado; Ginny, quien tomaba de la mano a Scorpius mientras el niño lloraba silenciosamente.

Draco echó una rosa sobre el ataúd antes de que comenzaran a echar la tierra encima, diciendo adiós a la mujer de su vida.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres que vaya con ustedes? – ofreció Ginny – O tal vez puedan venir a mi departamento, sé que podría ser difícil ir a casa ahora mismo.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

\- Estaremos bien, Ginny. No te preocupes.

Ella suspiró, y sabiendo que no era posible hacer cambiar de opinión a su amigo, simplemente se acercó para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Ginny también había perdido una amiga, alguien que la había adoptado también como parte de su familia, una mujer a la que realmente apreciaba. Pero en ese momento, tenía que mantenerse entera y firme y ser el apoyo que los Malfoy necesitarían, incluso aunque no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo.

\- Recuerda que tienes a Scorpius – le dijo en voz baja antes de soltarlo, y luego se inclinó hacia el chico – Scorps, ¿cuida de tu papá, si?

Justo como Astoria le había pedido que hicieran, que se cuidaran el uno al otro.

Ginny se quedó mirando a sus dos hombres favoritos subir al coche y alejarse, antes de buscar un lugar para desaparecerse.

Estaba tan agotada… todo aquello lo había visto venir, pero de todas formas se sentía como un mal sueño. Quería evitarles el dolor y la pena a Draco y a Scorpius, pero eso era imposible.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, encontró un mensaje de voz en la contestadora. Steve. Él había tratado de llamarla antes, pero Ginny tenía su celular apagado.

Así que llamó de vuelta.

\- Hola, ¿cómo estuvo Washington?

\- Pude verla, pero hablaremos de eso en otro momento. ¿Cómo estás?

\- Cansada. Como si no estuviera viviendo en la realidad.

Ginny le había llamado para contarle lo de Astoria a Steve en la noche anterior, pero él se encontraba volando a Washington en ese momento para visitar a Peggy Carter, así que ella no quiso importunarlo.

Esa mañana, sin embargo, luego de llamar a la familia Greengrass y mientras lograba que un exhausto y destrozado Draco se quedara dormido al menos una hora, oyendo el llanto ahogado de un Scorpius que fingía dormir en el sofá, ella sintió la necesidad de tener a alguien.

Y la única persona en quien podía pensar, era Steve.

\- Estoy yendo para tu departamento.

\- No tienes qué, Steve. Tú también has tenido un día largo.

\- Sólo espera por mí.

* * *

Ella había acabado acurrucada contra el pecho de Steve, finalmente dejando unas cuantas lágrimas escapar de su rostro.

\- Me siento tan… inútil en estos momentos.

\- No digas eso, Ginny. Hoy has estado allí con Draco y Scorpius, eso significa mucho más de lo que puedes ver.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Simplemente estando allí – respondió él – recuerdo cuando mi madre murió. Fue como si el mundo cayera sobre mí de pronto, como si no hubiera nada más. Pero Bucky estuvo allí a mi lado, él simplemente dijo que no tenía por qué pasar por todo eso solo. Tenerlo no hizo que la pérdida doliera menos, pero sí hizo que fuera un poco más fácil de llevar.

Ella soltó un suspiro y él la abrazó. ¿Cómo es que él tenía esa habilidad de darle consuelo con su sola presencia? ¿Y cómo siempre sabía exactamente qué decirle?

\- Gracias por estar aquí.

* * *

Luego de retrasar dos veces más el viaje que debía realizar a Francia para investigar a una célula extremista que ella presentía daría problemas grandes pronto, Ginny tuvo que reconocer que en un futuro, aquello de los viajes frecuentes tendría que cambiar.

Draco y Scorpius cenaban con ella todas las noches. Draco finalmente había regresado a trabajar el día anterior, luego de dos semanas en las que Ginny a duras penas consiguió que su amigo se levantara de la cama. Scorpius sufría doblemente, con su padre manteniendo una distancia que él no entendía, y Ginny sabía que tenía que mantenerse mucho más cerca de él al menos por unos meses.

Cuando acabase con ese trabajo…

Ella suspiró y bajó del auto.

Steve ya había llegado, estaba esperándola en una de las mesas de la terraza y se puso de pie apenas la vio llegar.

\- Llegaste temprano – señaló ella, sonriendo, y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Siempre un caballero, Steve retiró una silla para que ella se sentara, antes de hacer lo mismo.

\- Puede que estuviera ansioso por verte – admitió él. – Estos últimos días ha sido difícil verte, quería comprobar que estuvieras bien.

Merlín, era imposible, de verdad, no quererlo.

\- Estoy algo cansada, debo preparar mi viaje a Francia, y me preocupa dejar a Draco y a Scorpius por su cuenta. – todo aquello había hecho imposible que ella viera a Steve en toda la semana. – Lo siento.

\- Gin, tú no tienes por qué disculparte.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Ha habido algo interesante estos días?

Steve abrió la boca para hablar, pero entonces la llegada de la camarera por sus pedidos los interrumpió un momento.

\- Nick Fury me ha ofrecido unirme a S.H.I.E.L.D. como agente. – dijo él un momento después. – En Washington D.C.

\- Vaya. – fue todo lo que en un primer instante ella pudo decir, sorprendida.

\- Peggy y Howard fundaron S.H.I.E.L.D.

Oh, por supuesto aquello también jugaría un papel en la decisión de Steve.

\- Lo sé. Ella dedicó su vida a esa tarea.

Ginny sabía que no tenía sentido tener celos de una mujer que estaba probablemente en sus últimos años de vida, menos aún de alguien tan digna y admirable como Peggy Carter, pero aun así… no podía evitar preguntarse si aquello que se estaba formando entre Steve y ella avanzaría de forma diferente si la sombra de Peggy Carter (y un pasado que todavía era demasiado reciente para él) no estuvieran presentes.

Ellos se habían besado, unas cuantas veces. Pero luego de esos primeros días de la exaltación por reencontrarse nuevamente luego de extrañarse tanto y con esos besos guardados en el silencio, Ginny no estaba segura de dónde exactamente Steve y ella se encontraban.

\- Tengo dudas sobre Fury, pero creo que debería tomar la oportunidad. No siento que esté haciendo nada de utilidad quedándome en ese departamento, de brazos cruzados. Podría hacer una diferencia en S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- ¿Entonces Washington D.C.? Tienes razón, deberías tomar la oportunidad – dijo ella, suspirando – nunca has sido el tipo de persona que pueda quedarse en casa cuando hay batallas que luchar. ¿Te has estado rompiendo la cabeza estas semanas, pensando en qué hacer, verdad?

Steve se sintió aliviado por el hecho de que Ginny lo comprendiera de esa manera.

\- Vendré a verte, lo prometo. Y llamaré todos los días.

Ella rió.

\- Eso es dulce, Steve. Aunque sabes que no tienes que hacerlo, estarás ocupado, estoy segura – dijo Ginny, poniendo una mano sobre la de él.

Pero deseaba que él llamara. Deseaba que Steve se quedara en su vida, al menos un tiempo más.


	4. Tal vez, nos pertenecemos

Nuevo capítulo! Para quien esté leyendo, los reviews me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir :)

* * *

 _"Muchas veces las cosas no me salen bien a la primera, de hecho me lo dicen un montón de veces. Ahora sé que todos los giros, los tropiezos y las caídas me han traído aquí." Ben Folds, The Luckiest._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Tal vez, nos pertenecemos.**

La firma Malfoy, en corto tiempo, se estaba convirtiendo en una de gran prestigio en Nueva York, puesto que en cinco años no habían perdido más que un caso (uno que a Draco todavía le sabía amargamente) y tal éxito, por supuesto, requería de muchas horas extra de su tiempo.

Draco se pasó el pulgar por el entrecejo. Antes aquello no había importado tanto, con Astoria a su lado apoyándolo cuando debía seguir o recordándole cuando debía detenerse y descansar. De algún modo él tenía que hacerlo solo ahora, porque Scorpius sólo lo tenía a él.

Así que cuando había acabado de dar un vistazo a los casos que derivaría a Claire y a Jonathan, y decidiendo finalmente aceptar un caso de Industrias Stark, Draco apagó su laptop y recogió su maletín.

Él sabía que no acabaría de oír los reclamos de Ginny si llegaba a enterarse (a pesar de que su antagonismo con Tony Stark había disminuido en el último par de años, ella todavía guardaba demasiadas reservas con el magnate y sus negocios), pero ahora la empresa era manejada por Pepper Potts, una persona mucho más sensata. Además, el tipo estaba tratando de hacer algo bueno con el mundo.

\- ¿Ya nos vamos a casa? – preguntó Scorpius, cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo, Una Historia de la Magia.

\- Así es, ¿qué dices de ayudarme a preparar la cena hoy?

Scorpius lo meditó un momento.

\- ¿Podemos hacer hamburguesas?

\- ¿Otra vez? – Draco suspiró

\- Nosotros no somos tan buenos cocinando como tía Ginny, y ayer fue un desastre.

Punto para el chico.

\- De acuerdo – accedió él – Andando.

Sin embargo, los dos apenas habían llegado a su departamento, dejando las bolsas del supermercado en la mesa, cuando el mensaje de San Mungo llegó.

* * *

Las últimas dos semanas Steve se había sentido todavía más alienado que antes, cuando todavía estaba en Nueva York.

¿Sería por tener a Natasha como compañera, cuando no encontraba la forma de que sus puntos de vista sobre nada coincidieran? ¿O tal vez era sólo que, tras su primera misión, estaba desencantado con su nuevo trabajo? Él parecía más bien el limpiador de la basura de S.H.I.E.L.D., alguien colaborando en desesperadas acciones de personas que tal vez tenían buenas intenciones, pero pretendían controlar incluso lo incontrolable. Y Steve no estaba realmente haciendo ninguna diferencia en el equipo, más que por el hecho de que podía acabar las misiones más rápidamente.

Pero mientras estaba acostado mirando al techo de su cama, con el teléfono en mano, estaba seguro de que aquel sinsabor en la boca tenía más que ver con el hecho de que no había podido hablar con Ginny en toda la semana más que con S.H.I.E.L.D.

Sabía que ella estaba en una investigación muy importante en Francia, pero como no había querido darle detalles de qué se trataba exactamente y seguía sin contestar sus llamadas, él comenzaba a preocuparse. Lo cual, él se repetía internamente, era inútil. Ginny sabía cuidar de sí misma, después de todo.

Sobre todo, la echaba de menos. Extrañaba su risa, extrañaba hablar con ella por horas sobre las ridículas cosas que habían ocurrido en los últimos años mientras él estuvo dormido, o sus anécdotas sobre cómo aprendió a utilizar el internet y las computadoras, justo como él estaba haciendo esos días. Extrañaba su olor. Extrañaba la sensación de bienestar que sentía al tenerla cerca.

Y como si estuviera llamándola con la mente, su celular sonó.

\- Hola, Ginny.

\- Lo siento, Weasley no puede contestar ahora mismo – dijo en cambio la voz de un hombre. – Soy Draco.

\- ¿Draco? ¿Pasó algo?

\- En realidad, ahora que he hablado con los sanadores estoy seguro de que todo estará bien. Pero sé que Ginny y tú son muy cercanos así que tal vez deberías saber que ella está aquí internada, en Inglaterra. Se metió en algunos problemas con gente mala y salió lastimada.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué sucedió? – él se había levantado enseguida, su mano temblando levemente.

\- Yo mismo todavía estoy esperando saber eso.

Steve tomó aire.

\- Gracias por llamar y decirme – dijo finalmente – Necesitaré otro favor tuyo ¿Dónde mismo están?

* * *

Él tomó el primer vuelo que llevaba a Londres, dejando apenas un mensaje para Fury diciéndole que se había presentado una emergencia para él, y que no estaría disponible para ninguna misión en los próximos días.

Draco y Scorpius estaban esperándolo en el aeropuerto, ya que al parecer el hospital al que habían llevado a Ginny no era uno común y corriente.

\- ¿Cómo está ella?

\- Ahora debe estar durmiendo, pero al menos ya despertó y los sanadores se encargaron de darle las pociones necesarias para reducir el dolor.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Según lo que Ginny pudo decirme, la atraparon en su engaño. Ella estaba… fingiendo ser alguien más, en una escuela internado con tendencias extremistas que adoctrina a sus estudiantes de una manera particular. Ellos no estaban dispuestos a dejarla escapar, y llegaron a darle un par de balazos.

\- Tía Ginny logró perderse de ellos lo suficiente para aparecerse cerca de San Mungo, pero estaba débil y no muy concentrada, así que sufrió una despartición bastante seria.

Steve sentía desesperación solamente por saber que ella pasó por algo así. Él sabía, por todo lo que Ginny le había contado de su vida, que ella no era del tipo de personas que corriera del peligro. Pero de todas maneras había esperado que, manteniendo ciertas distancias con ella, pudiera mantenerla a salvo de ciertas cosas. Por lo visto, ser vinculada con el Capitán América no sería el mayor de los problemas de Ginny Weasley, y eso no ofrecía ningún consuelo.

\- ¿Qué, exactamente, es una despartición?

\- No quieres saber eso ahora – le dijo Draco.

Si Steve no estuviera tan preocupado pensando en la mueca que Draco había hecho al cortar la conversación sobre el tema, hubiera disfrutado tal vez de la maravilla de ser atendidos por un maniquí que se movió dándoles paso al oculto Hospital San Mungo.

* * *

Cuando Ginny volvió a despertar, lo primero que sintió además de la sensación de hormigueo en la pierna en la que había sufrido la despartición, fue una mano grande apretando la suya. Parpadeó, girando un poco la cabeza, y vio esos grandes ojos azules que tanto había extrañado.

\- ¿Steve?

\- Ginny, ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Lo he tenido peor.

Ese no era un consuelo para Steve.

\- Ahora mismo, es sólo como si hubiera sido golpeada por una Bludger y me hubiera caído de una escoba. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Draco me llamó en cuanto llegó junto a ti.

Ella frunció el ceño.

\- Ese hurón botador… ¿Scorpius?

\- Creo que en estos momentos está en la cafetería con su padre.

\- Entonces de verdad lo trajo… dime que no ha llamado a mi familia, también. ¡Mi madre se pondrá como loca!

Steve sonrió ligeramente.

\- No, Draco dijo que no se atrevía a enfrentar a la furia de la matriarca Weasley. Me pregunto cómo es tu madre, ¿igual a ti?

Ginny rió ruidosamente, pero inmediatamente hizo una mueca de dolor y se llevó una mano a las costillas.

\- Estoy segura de que no estoy ni cerca de ser tan temible como mi madre, aunque es la gran aspiración secreta de mi vida. – dijo ella, todavía sonriendo. - ¿Qué tal Washington y tu nuevo empleo?

\- Ni de cerca tan interesante como el tuyo, al parecer – dijo Steve, había un suave reproche en su mirada. – Sabes, yo estaba seguro de que, incluso con tu trabajo, lo más peligroso a lo que enfrentabas en tu rutina era a ser vista por ahí con el Capitán América. Estaba equivocado.

Ginny frunció el ceño nuevamente, ante sus palabras que suponían una revelación.

\- ¿Ser vista contigo, un peligro? ¿De dónde sacas cosas tan absurdas?

\- No es absurdo. Peggy tuvo que enfrentar muchas cosas, incluso después de mi supuesta muerte, sólo por haber estado relacionada conmigo. Lo mismo sucedió con todos los miembros del Comando, y ya sabes lo que pasó con Bucky.

\- Steve…

\- Y además, sé del tipo de cosas que la gente cercana a Tony Stark, o a Thor, han tenido que pasar.

Si Ginny pudiera levantarse, definitivamente le daría una bofetada para despertarlo. De nuevo, tenía que enfrentarse con el maldito complejo de héroe… pero de verdad, no podía culpar a nadie más que a si misma por enamorarse de alguien así. Había sucedido antes con Harry, le sucedió también con Steve.

Ella era ahora mayor, y más sabia. Tendría que saber lidiar con aquello.

\- Eres un tonto, Steve Rogers. ¿Y qué si eventualmente hay algún peligro? No es como si no pudiera lidiar con ello, podrías haberte molestado en preguntarme qué opinaba yo al respecto.

Ellos permanecieron en silencio por un rato, simplemente mirándose a los ojos, con todo aquel sentimiento que llevaban dentro, que era demasiado grande como para que ellos supieran todavía como ponerlo en palabras.

\- Te extrañé.

\- Yo también te he echado de menos, Steve.

* * *

Draco y Scorpius volvieron a Nueva York la tarde siguiente, luego de que Ginny insistiera en que el niño no podía perder más clases por una tontería así. Viendo que estaba en camino seguro a recuperarse del todo en un par de días más, y con Steve que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla sola, los dos Malfoy finalmente accedieron luego de un largo tira y afloja.

\- Ya que estoy aquí, tendré que visitar la Madriguera. Dime, ¿te gustaría conocer una casa de magos?

La propuesta tomó a Steve de sorpresa.

\- ¿Tú me llevarías?

\- Por supuesto. Con la condición de que estos días en San Mungo se queden entre nosotros, mi familia no puede saber nada.

\- Creo que deberías decirles, Ginny.

Ella suspiró.

\- ¿Decirles que he estado aquí por días, que Draco sabía, y que no les dijo nada? Él les agrada en las pocas ocasiones en que coinciden en el mismo lugar, pero todos tienden a tomársela contra él en la primera oportunidad.

\- Supongo que hay una historia detrás de eso.

\- Una bastante larga.

Steve sonrió.

\- Tenemos tiempo.

\- Te conté que antes de la guerra, para muchos era importante el origen de una bruja o un mago y los hombres de Lord Voldemort los clasificaban en Sangre Pura, Mestizos o "Sangre Sucias", como llamaban a los hijos de muggles.

\- Sí.

El parecido que aquella clasificación tenía con los métodos nazis de Hitler era algo que producía escalofríos en Steve, sobre todo considerando que algo así, una guerra como esa, pudo suceder en tiempos tan recientes y sin que la mayor parte del mundo siquiera tuviera conocimiento.

\- Los Weasleys y los Malfoys son considerados "sangre pura", pero los Malfoy tenían dinero, un gran sentido de su propia importancia, y estaban del lado de Lord Voldemort. Y los Malfoy siempre hicieron un punto en despreciarnos, incluso en la escuela Draco se encargaba de molestarnos tanto como podía.

\- ¿Cómo fue que se hicieron amigos?

\- Eso no sucedió hasta un par de años después de que la guerra terminara. La guerra nos cambió a todos, en cierta forma. Draco fue un mortífago, pero en el fondo no tenía lo que se requería para torturar y matar. Vio cosas que fueron demasiado para él, pero quedó marcado de por vida por el bando en el que estuvo. Es por eso que hizo su vida en Nueva York.

Steve podía imaginarse el gran impacto que debió sufrir un adolescente Draco Malfoy para pasar de ser un supremacista que despreciaba a no magos e hijos de no magos, a el hombre que le había advertido amigablemente que cuidara de "su hermana".

\- Y tu familia recuerda su pasado, por supuesto.

\- Además del hecho de que cuando salí de Inglaterra, fue Draco el que me recibió en Nueva York. Si no fuera por eso, tal vez estaría aquí, jugando al Quidditch todavía.

Lo que el resto de los Weasley no sabían, claro, era que Ginny habría acabado regresando de todos modos a casa, si no hubiera conocido a un artista con corazón de héroe que la había hecho apreciar la ciudad mucho más. La culpa, realmente, era de Steve.

\- ¿Llegaré a verte jugar?

\- Tal vez, si tienes suerte. Pero lo que sí puedes esperar, es a papá haciendo toda clase de preguntas sobre muggles. Él está un poco obsesionado con saber cómo es su vida.

Steve arqueó una ceja.

\- Creo que he estado en situaciones peores.


	5. Te veo Te quiero

Hola! Lamento la demora, pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, por si hay alguien por allí interesado en este loco par.

* * *

 _"Ella me dijo: ¿me ves en blanco y negro? ¿Me necesitas cada día y noche? Yo digo que no necesito bailar con nadie más, nosotros podríamos sentir esta oscuridad el uno con el otro." One Republic, Colors._

 **Capítulo 5. Te veo. Te quiero.**

Decir que Molly Weasley se sorprendió cuando vio a su hija menor en la puerta, de la mano de un hombre joven y guapo, luego de meses de no verla, sería quedarse corto.

\- Hola mamá, ¡sorpresa!

\- ¿Ginny? Cariño, no nos avisaste que venías. – abrazó a Ginny, y le dio una mirada examinadora al hombre – Y éste es…

\- Steve Rogers, señora – Steve tomó la mano de Molly y la besó – un placer conocerla.

Un hombre encantador, por cierto.

\- Mamá, éste es Steve, mi… - Ginny dudó por una fracción de segundo, mirando a Steve – mi amigo.

Steve parpadeó al escuchar la forma en la que ella lo presentó, aunque no dijo nada. Después de todo, era culpa suya (y un poco de las circunstancias de los últimos días) que aquello entre ellos siguiera indefinido.

\- Es un gusto, todo amigo de Ginny es bienvenido. Pasen, pasen.

Mientras los hacía sentarse en la mesa de la cocina, insistiendo en que comieran algo luego de lo que seguro habría sido una larga mañana, fue haciendo preguntas para enterarse de que Steve era neoyorquino, que había servido en el ejército de su país y en una guerra, y que la estaba acompañando en una investigación que debía realizar por Francia.

Era la primera vez que Ginny traía un muggle a casa.

También, por la forma en que su hija y él se miraban, supo que aquello iba más allá de una simple amistad.

\- Tu padre estará encantado de verte, no debe tardar en llegar para el almuerzo. ¡Oh, invitaré a tus hermanos para cenar, Percy está de viaje, pero todos los demás… - Molly miró a Steve y sonrió – Somos una familia numerosa, Ginny debe haberte contado.

\- Por supuesto, debe ser fantástico, aunque sólo puedo imaginarlo – dijo Steve, sonriendo – nunca tuve hermanos y mi madre ya ha fallecido.

\- Oh, lo siento mucho.

\- Fue hace mucho tiempo.

Molly suspiró. Claro, ese tenía que ser el tipo de Ginny, después de todo. Pero a pesar de que un hombre que se dedicaba a la lucha no era lo que quería para su hija (no al menos luego de que finalmente aceptara que su relación con Harry no habría podido hacerla feliz), había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la vio mirar de esa forma a alguien que tal vez solo quedara aceptarlo.

* * *

Steve cayó en gracia a todos los hermanos Weasley que estuvieron presentes, y él se encontró enseguida particularmente interesado por el trabajo de Bill como rompedor de maldiciones, e intercambiado información sobre el funcionamiento de la comunidad muggle en América con Arthur a cambio de conocimiento sobre la comunidad mágica.

Hermione, Angelina y Fleur, que también estaban presentes, no perdieron oportunidad para arrinconar a Ginny aparte y felicitarla por haberse conseguido un novio como ese.

\- No es mi novio – dijo Ginny enseguida.

Hermione arqueó una ceja.

\- Todavía.

\- ¿Entonces ustedes dos todavía no lo hicieron? – preguntó Angelina.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ginny, sonrojándose - ¡No!

No que ella no hubiera imaginado. Pero Ginny no tuvo que decir nada más, porque entonces una exclamación de Arthur llamó la atención de todos.

\- ¿Congelado por cuántos años? ¡Por Merlín, eso es imposible!

\- ¿Qué estuvo congelado? – preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

\- Steve, por sesenta años. – dijo su padre.

\- En realidad, un poco más – aclaró Ginny.

\- Espera un momento, – dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño – tú eres EL Steve Rogers, el Capitán América, ¿no es así?

Por supuesto que Hermione iba a saber. Ella acabó explicándoles a todos quién era exactamente el Capitán América y su papel en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Viéndole el lado positivo, claro, hasta George quedó impresionado, y eso era algo que Ginny sabía una hazaña difícil de lograr.

* * *

Luego de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama. Ginny acabó poniéndose la bata encima y salió de su habitación, subiendo las escaleras, hasta llegar al dormitorio en el que Steve estaba, deseando que todavía estuviera despierto para hablar con él.

Claro que estaba despierto.

\- Ginny – él se levantó de la cama en cuanto la oyó entrar.

\- Lo siento, sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

\- Lo estoy – aseguró él – Es sólo… sólo que siempre me toma largo rato dormir. Las camas son demasiado cómodas.

Ella dio unos pasos hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado.

\- Espero que el día no haya sido demasiado para ti.

\- Ha sido uno de los días más agradables que he tenido.

Ginny sonrió.

\- Me alegro.

 ** _Todo el mundo tiene su propia luz, algunos brillan y luego se apagan_**

 ** _Todos tienen su propia historia, y esas cambian día tras día_**

Ella cometió el error, tal vez, de mirarlo a los ojos. Como siempre, la intensidad en la mirada de Steve hacía estragos con su corazón y con todo su cuerpo.

\- Sobre hoy, cuando le dijiste a tu madre que somos amigos… - comenzó Steve – creo que los dos sabemos que es más que eso. Ginny, creo que ya estaba un poco enamorado de ti el primer día en que te vi, cuando apareciste de la nada dando patadas a esos tipos para defenderme – los dos rieron al recordarlo – incluso cuando pensaba que no era necesario, pensé "que chica fuera de serie".

\- Tu nariz estaba sangrando, y me preguntaste si yo estaba bien. – recordó ella sonriendo con nostalgia.

\- Antes, o el tiempo no era el correcto, o yo debía ir a la guerra y tú tenías que volver al futuro, y hasta hace un par de días yo me convencí a mí mismo de que esta cercanía conmigo sólo te traería problemas, pero sé que he sido un estúpido al respecto.

Ginny asintió, sonriendo, mientras su corazón subía las revoluciones.

 ** _Ella me dijo: ¿tú me ves en sombras de gris?_**

 ** _¿Me necesitas de la misma forma en que te necesito?_**

\- Yo quiero estar contigo, Steve.

Él sonrió de vuelta.

\- Es un alivio saberlo – dijo él, antes de besarla.

Sus labios habían extrañado aquel contacto, la calidez, la suavidad, la arrasadora pasión que devoraba su sangre cuando su piel hacía contacto con la de ella.

\- Además, he esperado suficiente – dijo Ginny, sonriendo con los labios todavía presionados a los suyos mientras hablaba. – Tú y yo tenemos un negocio pendiente.

Mientras la mano de Ginny se deslizaba por su pecho, bajando por su vientre, Steve se estremeció. ¿Allí, bajo el mismo techo en el que estaban sus padres? Pero entonces Ginny besó apenas su oreja, despacio, su aliento chocando contra el de él, y Steve se dijo a sí mismo que esa mujer iba a ser la causa de su muerte, enviando todos sus "peros" al diablo, y de un rápido movimiento la dejó debajo de él en la cama y se entregó, por fin, a sus verdaderos deseos.

* * *

Las ropas se fueron sin que siquiera se dieran cuenta. Ellos exploraron el cuerpo del otro, cada marca, cada cicatriz, cada rincón oculto.

Fue lento, tortuosamente lento. Delicioso.

Al despertar unas horas después, Ginny no recordaba si alguna vez se había sentido así de satisfecha, tan completa, mientras yacía junto al cuerpo de Steve, con las piernas enredadas y con los brazos de él alrededor de la cintura. Probablemente nunca antes.

Probablemente, era que de verdad estaba unida a ese hombre de un modo en que jamás volvería a conectar con nadie más.

Amaba a Steve, estaba tan segura de eso como jamás lo estaría de nada más.

 ** _Yo digo, no quiero estar con nadie más_**

 ** _Podríamos sentir esta calma juntos_**

* * *

Una semana más tarde, mirando al calendario y dándose cuenta de que quedaba apenas una semana para que Junio terminara. El cuatro de julio estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y Ginny decidió que ese día debería ser especial para Steve (después de todo, ese sería el primero cumpleaños que él festejaría luego de varios años en el campo de batalla)

\- Tía Ginny, ¿podemos ir más tarde a la tienda de comics? – preguntó Scorpius – Hay un número que no me quiero perder…

Las vacaciones apenas habían comenzado para él, y se estaba aburriendo quedándose en casa la mayor parte del día.

\- Claro, sólo déjame terminar esto – dijo ella, dándole un último vistazo a su correo electrónico, antes de apagar su laptop.

Era precisamente para poder ayudar a Draco con Scorpius que Ginny necesitaba un nuevo empleo, pero necesitaba algo permanente en Nueva York.

Ella suspiró.

De todas las ofertas de trabajo que tenía, la única realmente buena era la de la Fundación Maria Stark.

Ginny había sentido una aversión hacia el nombre Stark en general cuando todavía era una estudiante, y aquel disgusto se intensificó después de conocer al millonario en persona (el muy imbécil había intentado seducirla, a pesar de que fuera quince años mayor), pero los tiempos eran distintos.

Y la mismísima Pepper Potts le había escrito ofreciéndole un cargo importante en la fundación, por segunda vez. Ginny, que en secreto admiraba a esa mujer, no pudo más que sentirse halagada.

\- Scorpius, dime, ¿qué opinas tú de tener a tu tía trabajando para Pepper Potts?

\- ¿Vas a trabajar en Industrias Stark? – preguntó el chico, impresionado.

\- No exactamente, pero cerca.

\- Eso estaría más allá de lo increíble – declaró él, y tras un momento de pensarlo, preguntó – Hey, tú eres novia del Capitán América y conoces a Tony Stark, ¿qué posibilidades hay de que me consigas un autógrafo del Hulk?

Ginny le dio una mirada de advertencia.

\- Scorpius…

El niño se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Qué? Sólo preguntaba…

* * *

Steve había llegado hace media hora de su recorrido matutino alrededor del parque, y estaba de vuelta en su departamento para darse una ducha y desayunar cuando tocaron al timbre.

Cuando abrió, Ginny estaba esperando con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Sorpresa!

 ** _Cada vez que te veo últimamente, veo colores que están cambiando_**

\- ¿Ginny? – preguntó él mientras la abrazaba y luego ambos entraban a la sala – Debiste decirme que venías, ¿qué si no estabas en casa?

\- ¿No me digas que has hecho planes con alguien más para el día de hoy? – dijo ella, alzando el rostro para verlo a los ojos. – Feliz cumpleaños, Steve.

Sus labios se unieron a los de él en un suave, largo beso.

\- De pronto, la perspectiva de este día ha mejorado muchísimo. – dijo él, sonriendo.

\- Dime, ¿qué tal te sientes para un picnic en la terraza el día de hoy?

Su voz alegre penetró bajo su piel, y Steve estuvo seguro, mientras la miraba y la sostenía en sus brazos, en ese pequeño y perfecto instante, que la felicidad que le daba Ginny era un regalo de los cielos que no encontraría con nadie más.

Después de todo, él había pasado por setenta años durmiendo sólo para encontrarse con ella esperándolo al final de todo aquello.

\- Te amo, Ginny.

Sus ojos marrones se iluminaron.

 ** _Te veo en blanco y negro_**

 ** _Te veo en la luz más brillante_**

\- También te amo, Steve. Soy tan feliz, tan feliz por tenerte en mi vida.

Él podría quedarse observándola, solamente a ella, para siempre.


	6. Al final del día, estaré contigo

Hola... ha pasado bastante tiempo, pero ¡hey! Sigo aquí...

* * *

 _"Así que si saltas, chico, no tengas miedo de caer. Seremos reyes y reinas en este sueño. Todos para uno, y uno para todos. Tú puedes encender la oscuridad, hay un fuego en tu corazón ardiendo más brillante que nunca antes." Paradise Fears, Battle Scars._

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. Al final del día, estaré contigo.**

Ginny despidió a la familia que acababa de entrevistar, y dio por concluido el día. Sólo quedaban cinco testimonios más que recabar en la semana antes de entregar el reporte del impacto que el trabajo de la Fundación había tenido durante el último año.

Miró al teléfono, preguntándose si podría hablar con Steve, pero entonces recordó que él se encontraba en una misión y probablemente no estaría de vuelta hasta el día siguiente. Merlín, sólo había sido una semana sin verlo, pero lo extrañaba terriblemente. Si él no estuviera trabajando, se aparecería en D.C. en ese mismo momento.

\- ¿Señorita Weasley?

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

\- Ah, claro… Ginny. Tienes una llamada de la señora Potts, está en línea.

\- Gracias, Gabb. – dijo ella, dándole una mirada a su agotado asistente – Si terminaste de confirmar las citas para la semana, puedes ir a casa y tomarte un descanso.

\- Oh, gracias señorita W... Ginny.

Ella sonrió y tomó el teléfono.

\- Hola, Pepper. Dime en qué puedo ayudarte.

\- Hola Ginny, sólo quería preguntarte si Tony ha confirmado su asistencia a la cena del sábado.

\- ¿Tony? – Ginny frunció el ceño – No, de hecho no hemos tenido un solo mensaje suyo, creí que seguía de vacaciones.

\- Ya veo… bueno, muchas gracias, lamento importunarte.

\- No es molestia, Pepper – en los casi dos años que Ginny llevaba trabajando para la Fundación María Stark, ella y Pepper habían desarrollado una buena amistad - ¿Está todo bien con Tony?

Se oyó un suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

\- Si… no… no sé, parece ponerse peor con el tiempo. No sé cuánto más pueda aguantarlo.

No era fácil, siendo amiga de Pepper, sentir más aprecio por el millonario que pagaba su salario. Pero en cierta manera, Ginny también podía entender lo que Tony debía estar pasando.

\- Recuerda que Tony no es un soldado, Pepper, y de repente tuvo que enfrentar una guerra. Si, él estaba intentando de la mejor manera en que podía ser un héroe para el mundo, pero de pronto fue lanzado a una batalla que iba más allá de lo que nadie podía haber imaginado.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo que es difícil.

\- Entiendo. Si necesitas hablar de ello, sabes que cuentas conmigo para una taza de café y escuchar toda la historia.

\- Gracias, Ginny. Que tengas un buen día.

\- Y tú también, cuando regreses a casa, no olvides dormir un poco.

Ella cortó la llamada y recogió su chaqueta y su bolso. Era la hora justa para pasar a la casa de los Malfoy, Draco y Scorpius la habían invitado a cenar. En realidad era una bendición que Draco hubiera aprendido a cocinar más que decentemente, y los dos estaban tratando de pasar tanto tiempo como podían con el chico antes de que éste comenzara a ir a Ilvermorny en septiembre.

Scorps fue la principal razón por la cual Ginny se hizo de un trabajo fijo en Nueva York, aunque eso también significara pasar un tiempo considerable alejada de Steve. ¿Tal vez ahora, que el niño iría a la escuela, podían re-evaluar aquella situación?

Su celular vibró con un nuevo mensaje.

Era Draco, pidiéndole que pasara por soda en el camino.

* * *

Ginny no pudo realmente creerlo cuando las noticias de la muerte de Tony Stark llegaron hasta ella. Su mansión había sido destruida, y Pepper estaba desaparecida. Cuando llamó a su celular, éste estaba muerto.

Todo estaba hecho un desastre.

Y Steve, la primera persona en quien pensó que podría ayudarla, no estaba disponible.

"Steve, cuando recibas este mensaje… por favor enciende la TV, ¿quieres? Tony está muerto, parece que secuestraron a Pepper, no tengo idea de lo que está pasando más que un terrorista atacó su mansión, y no sé qué hacer. Llama, por favor."

¿Quién era este Mandarín, que había surgido de la nada? Ginny estaba segura de que si el tipo llevaba tanto tiempo operando, ella habría oído algo de él en sus viajes, por más de que llevara dos años quedándose dentro del límite de los Estados Unidos.

Al final, luego de otras seis horas sin ninguna noticia, y con Steve que seguía sin responder a sus mensajes, Ginny decidió que era tiempo de volver a enlistarse para una pequeña investigación.

\- Yo iré contigo, - dijo Draco, quien no estaba dispuesto a dejarla embarcar en una posible misión suicida – El tipo logró acabar con Stark, no puedes ir sola, Ginny Weasley.

\- Puedo y lo haré – contestó ella con determinación. – Tú te quedas y cuidas de Scorpius.

\- Pero…

\- Sin peros.

\- ¿Y de verdad no has logrado dar con Rogers?

\- Él está en una misión en Austria, no puedo contactar con él. – le explicó Ginny con poca paciencia – ya te lo dije, Draco.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Cuídate, pelirroja.

\- Y tú también, hurón botador – dijo ella sonriendo y dándole un abrazo a su amigo – Cuando regrese, hablaremos de por qué no fuiste a esa cita con la chica linda del piso de abajo.

* * *

El Mandarín no tenía los orígenes que decía tener, puesto que Ginny no pudo encontrar información de él y en base a las imágenes del tipo, resultó que era un actor fracasado de Londres.

Todo era una trampa, ¿de quién? Cuando llegaba a América de vuelta, de camino a la mansión Stark, Ginny se preguntaba qué demonios estaba haciendo S.H.I.E.L.D. en esos momentos. ¿En qué ocupaban a sus mejores agentes en ese momento, que Steve no podía comunicarse con ella? ¿Y por qué no intervenían al respecto?

Allí también había algo sospechoso.

\- ¿Ginny? – Draco de nuevo sonaba preocupado por el teléfono – Mira, tienes que dejar eso, ha habido otras explosiones en Tennessee, y ni siquiera tú puedes contra esas bombas…

Ella estaba escuchando, sabía, por supuesto, que Draco tenía razón. Aunque su hechizos ofensivos y defensivos fueran excelentes, había un límite para el que su magia pudiera parar el poder destructivo de bombas del calibre de las que destruyeron la mansión Stark.

Pero entonces miró al cielo y no pudo seguir escuchando a Draco.

\- Oh por los calzones de Merlín…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Nada, excepto que los robots/trajes de Tony Stark que en ese momento salían volando de la mansión en ruinas.

\- Te llamo luego, Draco. Tendré cuidado, lo prometo.

Sólo había una manera de llegar al fondo de aquello, así que Ginny sacó la escoba que tenía guardada en la cartera (una nunca sabía cuándo podría ser útil una escoba para huir, algo que ella había aprendido temprano en su carrera y que había reafirmado luego del último incidente en Francia) y decidió perseguir a los juguetes de Tony Stark.

* * *

\- No puedo creer esto.

Decir que Steve estaba furioso sería quedarse corto, y resultaba sorprendente para Fury y para Natasha, que jamás lo habían visto así antes. Steve y ella acababan de llegar de una misión, y él había encendido su celular para encontrarse con los mensajes de Ginny, enterándose de lo que estaba pasando con Tony.

\- ¿Tú sabías esto, y no dijiste nada? – los ojos de Steve perforaron a Natasha.

\- No estaba autorizada, y definitivamente no era parte de nuestra misión.

\- Capitán, hay órdenes… el gobierno ya tiene gente encargándose de eso.

Steve sabía de órdenes. Pero sabía también que había momentos en que las órdenes no podían ser acatadas al pie de la letra, y si ellos hubieran sabido, si hubieran estado allí, tal vez Tony seguiría con vida.

Él simplemente no podía creer aquello.

\- … manténgase al margen.

Ginny. No había tenido respuestas de él y, conociéndola, estaría tratando de hacer algo por su cuenta.

\- No puedo creer que S.H.I.E.L.D. se reduzca a esto – dijo Steve finalmente – nos envían a detener un posible ataque, algo que ni siquiera estabas seguro que sucedería, pero cuando uno de los nuestros es atacado aquí, en nuestro propio suelo, no podemos hacer nada.

Eso no era por lo cual se había apuntado en la agencia.

Él dejó a Fury y a Natasha, pensando solamente en llegar hasta su novia antes de que metiera en problemas, llamándola sin obtener respuesta.

Natasha lo alcanzó cuando iba en el pasillo.

\- ¿Sabes exactamente a donde tienes que ir?

Steve suspiró.

\- En estos mismos momentos, me planteo cómo conseguir un Quinjet sin autorización.

Ella sonrió.

\- Qué bueno por ti que yo tenga cubierta esa parte. Y que también sepa a dónde vamos. Andando, Cap.

La mayor parte de las veces, Steve dudaba sobre si podía confiar en Natasha o no. En ese momento, decidió que todo comenzaba con un primer paso. Ella era su compañera, después de todo.

* * *

Ginny estaba exhausta, y no acababa de comprender toda la locura de lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Pepper era ahora una súper humana y acababa de matar a un hombre? Bueno, ella misma acababa de lidiar con dos bombas humanas en el camino hasta allí, así que era comprensible…

\- Creo que… ¿necesitas ver a un doctor? – le dijo a Pepper, acercándose a ella y a Tony.

\- ¿Ginny?

\- ¿Weasley? ¿Y tú como llegaste hasta aquí?

\- ¿Quieres decir, después de cruzar el océano para averiguar que el Mandarín no existía? – Ginny suspiró – Iba caminos tu mansión a buscar pistas, y tus juguetes salieron volando hasta aquí, así que solo tuve que seguirlos.

\- Uno, ¿tienes un avión privado? – Tony arqueó una ceja – Y dos, pensé que me odiabas, ¿hiciste todo eso para honrar mi memoria?

\- No exactamente un avión, pero tenía mis recursos. Me alegro de verlos vivos a los dos – dijo ella, sonriendo sinceramente – Y que no se te alcen los humos, Stark. Sólo quería encontrar a los verdaderos criminales.

\- Esto es tan tierno.

\- Tony, no empieces otra vez… - dijo Pepper, rodando los ojos.

\- Déjalo, hoy me siento de buen humor porque el idiota ha vuelto al mundo de los vivos.

\- Cuidado, estás hablando del que paga tu sueldo.

\- ¿Es esa una amenaza, Stark? – Ginny arqueó una ceja.

Entonces una Quinjet aterrizó en donde ellos estaban. Un hombre y una mujer salieron de la nave, y el corazón de Ginny se aceleró con la visión de la persona a quien tanto había echado de menos esos días.

Steve miró a Tony, Pepper y, finalmente, Ginny.

\- Lamento nuestra llegada tardía. Hubo algunos… desacuerdos, con SHIELD. ¿Están todos bien?

\- ¿Lo dices en serio, Cap? – dijo Tony, poniendo los ojos en blanco – Ha sido un juego de niños.

\- ¿Es ése el presidente? – preguntó Natasha, viendo a James Rhodes, la Máquina de Guerra, llegando con un hombre blanco, pálido por el miedo.

Aquello debió haber sido demasiado para un simple muggle.

\- Le llevaremos a donde esté seguro, señor Presidente – dijo Rhodes y miró a Natasha y a Steve- ¿Pueden darnos una mano con eso?

Ginny dejó de prestar atención a Natasha que hacía los arreglos con Rhodes. En cambio, sin moverse de su lugar, se dirigió a Steve.

\- Adivino, ¿fue una larga misión y no encontraste los mensajes a tiempo?

Él agachó la mirada.

\- Lo siento.

\- Esperen… ¿ustedes dos se conocen? – preguntaron Tony y Pepper a la vez.

Ni Ginny ni Steve respondieron, en cambio él siguió con su conversación.

\- Sabes, tendremos que pensar en otra forma de comunicarnos, antes de que decidas volver a meterte en una situación como esta. ¿Estás bien?

\- He estado en situaciones peores – dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Por Dios, amaba a esa mujer.

Entonces él cortó con unos decisivos pasos la distancia entre ellos y tomó su rostro en sus manos, besándola.

\- Creo que eso responde a la pregunta – dijo Tony, tomando la mano de Pepper mientras los dos entraban al Quinjet para volver a casa.


	7. Unas cortas vacaciones

_"Estaré allí algún día, puedo ir a la distancia. Encontraré mi camino, si puedo ser fuerte. Sé que cada milla valdrá la pena. Cuando vaya a la distancia, estaré justo en donde pertenezco." Michael Bolton, Go to Distance._

* * *

 **Capítulo 7. Unas cortas vacaciones.**

Dos noches después, los cuatro estaban en la torre Stark, utilizada temporalmente como residencia de Tony y Pepper hasta que la mansión fuera reconstruida.

Resultaba algo curioso, porque antes de ese día Steve no consideraba a Tony un amigo cercano (y estaba seguro, el sentimiento iba de ambos lados) y sin embargo allí estaban, y por una vez Steve y él estaban de acuerdo en algo: no se podía confiar en SHIELD.

Lo cual, naturalmente, llevó a la pregunta de Tony.

\- No, Tony. Ni Ginny es una agente de SHIELD ni está trabajando cerca de ti para espiarte – le aseguró Steve, suspirando.

Ginny y Pepper habían ido a la cocina, enfrascadas en una conversación sobre la próxima cena de la Fundación Stark, y fue en la ausencia de las dos mujeres en que Tony había vuelto a sacar el tema.

\- Bueno, digamos que te creo. No sería la primera vez que Fury hace eso conmigo. – Tony se encogió de hombros y le dio un trago a su copa de vino – Entonces, ¿cómo fue que tú y Weasley se conocieron?

Tal vez un día Steve pudiera contar la historia, pero dudaba que Tony le creyera, al menos si evitaba revelar el secreto de Ginny.

\- En las calles de Brooklyn, ella simplemente se acercó para darme una mano. Probablemente me notó algo perdido, en ese entonces acababa de despertar del hielo, y todo era nuevo para mí.

\- Bien escondido lo tenías, Cap.

Él no necesitó seguir con ninguna historia, porque entonces Ginny y Pepper regresaron, dirigiendo la conversación de esa noche a cualquier otro tema que no tuviera que ver, por una vez, con SHIELD o con los negocios o con desbaratar planes de alguien que trataba de destruir el mundo.

* * *

Cuando Fury le ofreció tomarse un tiempo, Steve se preguntó si era realmente eso lo que necesitaba. ¿Podría luego volver a las misiones junto a Nat y Clint, como si lo del Mandarín no hubiese sucedido, como si SHIELD no lo hubiese mantenido en la oscuridad mientras que algo con el potencial de destruir su país los amenazaba?

\- Simplemente relájate, Steve. Esta semana nos hará bien a todos – dijo Ginny, adivinando por la ligera arruga entre sus cejas, qué lo estaba molestando.

Ellos estaban yendo a Inglaterra, junto con Draco y Scorpius, para la boda de Luna, una de las amigas cercanas de Ginny.

\- De acuerdo, es sólo que…

\- Por una semana, nada de SHIELD ni de la Fundación Stark, ni de mi nuevo trabajo.

\- ¿Nuevo trabajo? – preguntó él, mientras tomaba un trago de agua de su botella.

Sabía que ella lo hacía a propósito, y ciertamente Ginny sabía cómo capturar su atención por completo.

\- Bueno, como mi principal razón para dejar los viajes era que Scorpius todavía era pequeño y quería estar cerca, ahora que él irá al colegio, creo que puedo volver a mis viajes de investigación.

Steve frunció el ceño. El último viaje de Ginny le había costado caro, pero realmente no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto, la conocía demasiado para saber que era tan terca como él mismo.

\- ¿Ya se lo has mencionado a Pepper o a Tony?

\- Por supuesto. Es más, Tony mismo piensa financiarme, ¿sabes?

Steve casi escupió el agua.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si, finalmente, luego de años ha reconocido en que yo tengo toda la razón al buscar la verdad sobre todos los supuestos ataques terroristas y las guerras alrededor del mundo. – dijo ella con evidente satisfacción. La experiencia con El Mandarín le había dado una gran lección.

Podría haber seguido hablando de eso – como finalmente Tony Stark no era tan tonto como ella había pensado – pero entonces Scorpius llegó hasta donde ellos estaban sentados.

\- Tía Ginny, papá quiere saber si al llegar irán con nosotros a la mansión. – el chico rodó los ojos – Dice que olvidó preguntártelo antes.

Ginny miró a Steve, él se encogió de hombros. Ella suspiró.

\- Supongo que podemos quedarnos con ustedes un par de días. Dios sabe que ese lugar es terriblemente solitario para sólo dos personas.

\- Genial – Scorpius parecía un poco aliviado, - ya verás que la mansión no tiene nada de menos comparada con la Madriguera.

\- Estoy seguro. – dijo Steve, aunque él, que había visitado la Madriguera un par de veces, maravillándose por la forma en que la casa se sostenía contra cualquier norma de lo que era posible, encontraba eso difícil de creer.

Ginny esperó a que Scorpius volviera a su asiento para contradecir.

\- La madriguera es cien veces mejor. Scorps no lo sabe porque todavía no ha estado allí.

* * *

Normalmente, la mansión Malfoy estaba totalmente desocupada (hacía años que Lucius se había marchado a otra casa, ya que al parecer ni siquiera el gran señor podía soportar la soledad de aquel lugar), así que cuando Draco invitó a Ginny y a Steve a quedarse con ellos, no había tenido esa preocupación en mente.

Encontrarse a su padre en la puerta de su casa al llegar, eso no estaba en los planes.

\- Vaya, vaya. Así que has llegado a estos extremos ahora, - Lucius le dirigió una mirada despectiva a Ginny y, por consiguiente, a Steve – invitar a traidores a la sangre a la casa de nuestra familia.

\- Los tiempos han cambiado, padre. Y te agradeceré que no uses ese tipo de palabras delante de mi hijo.

\- Uso las palabras que se me plazcan, Draco. Que estés criando a Scorpius para ser un amante de muggles como su madre…

\- Señor, mida sus palabras – dijo Steve, deteniendo a Draco que estaba a punto de sacar la varita.

Lucius lo miró con desprecio, pero finalmente apartó la vista.

\- Me largo. Esto apesta a muggle. – dijo, antes de desaparecer en el aire.

Ginny soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo. Hasta entonces, tampoco Steve notó qué tan fuerte ella sostenía su mano.

\- Lo odio – murmuró Scorpius.

\- Entremos – dijo Draco, todavía pálido.

Cuando unas horas después, Ginny finalmente le contó a Steve que ella había quedado paralizada frente a ese hombre como si fuera una niña, porque Lucius Malfoy casi logró matarla cuando tenía once años, él se arrepintió de haber detenido a Draco, y de no haberle dado un golpe al sujeto él mismo.

* * *

Steve fue por unas copas y se quedó simplemente observándola desde esa distancia, viéndola conversar animadamente con Hermione, su cuñada, y otro hombre de cabellos oscuros que tendría alrededor de la misma edad. Se veía hermosa en aquel vestido verde oscuro, con el cabello recogido en un costado y aquel brillo alegre en sus ojos.

\- ¿No has visto a Lily alrededor, verdad? – preguntó Scorpius, mirando nervioso hacia los lados.

\- ¿Lily? ¿Y quién es Lily? – preguntó Steve arqueando una ceja.

\- Es esa niña, tiene más o menos mi edad, de pelo negro y los ojos así – dice, estirándose los ojos con las manos – Es insoportable, y me ha estado siguiendo desde hace horas.

Estaba exagerando, Steve sabía, porque apenas llevaban dos horas en la fiesta.

\- Scorps, no es educado correr de una niña.

Scorpius rodó los ojos.

\- Eso dice mi padre, pero ella es insoportable. Mira, ése que está hablando con tía Ginny es su padre. ¿Sabías que hace años, él y tía Ginny se iban a casar?

Lo siguiente, fue que Steve estaba cortando rápidamente la distancia que lo separaba de Ginny y su pequeño grupo.

\- ¡Steve! Estábamos hablando de ti, quiero presentarte a Harry, un amigo de la familia.

Steve estrechó la mano del hombre, tal vez con un poco más de fuerza de lo que era necesario. No podía evitarlo.

Harry apenas hizo una mueca y trató de sonreír.

\- Encantado, Steve Rogers.

\- Mucho gusto, los Weasley han hablado mucho de ti.

\- Bueno, acabo de ver a Neville por allí, conversando con Luna y con Rolf – ella miró a Steve, todavía sonriendo – Tienes que conocerlo, sé que te caerá muy bien.

\- Entonces ése es el famoso Harry Potter – logró decir él cuando ella ya lo estaba arrastrando al otro lado del salón.

\- Si, ese es él. ¿Y no has visto a Lily, su hija? Es una niña encantadora, algo que es difícil de creer teniendo en cuenta a su madre. Tiene un enamoramiento totalmente adorable con Scorpius.

\- ¿Entonces no te agrada su esposa?

Él sabía que era algo ridículo, pero no podía evitar sentir celos. Él había conocido a Ginny cuando todavía estaba enamorada de ese hombre (sin importar lo que también hubiera sucedido entre ellos en ese tiempo robado) y todos parecían pensar que Harry Potter tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que ella hubiera estado sola por tantos años.

Lo cual probablemente era cierto. Cuando él conoció a Ginny, ella todavía estaba dolida por su separación de ese hombre…

\- Cho nunca me agradó, desde que estábamos en la escuela. Pero ya no están casados, Harry sale con la cuñada de Draco ahora. ¿No es eso loco? ¡Neville, hola!

\- Ginny, luces genial.

\- Éste es Steve, mi novio.

\- Mucho gusto, soy Neville.

\- ¿Es el que lideró un grupo rebelde contigo en el colegio, no? – recordó Steve, estrechando la mano del hombre – He escuchado las historias, Ginny me ha hablado de ustedes.

\- Es uno de mis mejores amigos.

\- Antes era el mejor amigo, hasta que Malfoy me robó el puesto. Por cierto, ¿por dónde anda él?

Ellos siguieron conversando animadamente, y luego Steve y Ginny bailaron juntos por un rato, lentamente, mientras el atardecer tenía el cielo de naranja.

\- Luces hermosa hoy, ¿ya te lo he dicho?

\- Creo que sí, pero repítelo cuantas veces quieras.

\- Te amo – dijo él, besando sus labios despacio, con reverencia.

\- Y yo te adoro, Steve.

Steve sonrió. Podía verse a sí mismo con Ginny, bailando en una boda que fuese suya. Después de todo, habían estado juntos por más de dos años y él estaba seguro de que si quería pasar su vida al lado de alguien más, esa persona solo podía ser ella, la mujer que tenía en sus brazos en esos momentos.

* * *

Ella le vio, en el patio trasero de la Madriguera, tratando de enseñar a Louis y a Scorpius, que seguían pidiéndole que le enseñara unos movimientos de pelea, y suspiró felizmente.

\- Nunca te vi tan enamorada antes – observó Hermione.

\- Creo que lo quiero desde la primera vez que lo vi – el hombre de aspecto frágil que hacía frente como podía a unos matones – Muchas cosas han cambiado, pero en el interior… no hay otro hombre como Steve.

Hermione sonrió.

\- Eres afortunada por haberlo encontrado. La manera en que él te mira… sólo asegúrate de enviar las invitaciones para la boda con suficiente, tiempo, ¿quieres?

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ginny, consternada – No hay una boda viniendo aún, Hermione.

\- Sí, sí, lo que tú digas…


	8. Sorpresa a todos!

Hola!

En primer lugar, quiero disculparme si estuvieron esperando actualización por todo este tiempo. Decídí subir este y el siguiente capítulo, que es el último. Por favor dejen reviews, los comentarios no son la razón por la que escribo que son un fuerte incentivo para seguir publicando.

En estos dos últimos capítulos, se suceden numerosos saltos de tiempo con respecto al anterior. De todas formas, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 _"Entonces la vida te abrazará totalmente, te asombrará, así que no te rindas… de eso se trata el amor."_ _Alicia Keys, The Thing about Love._

* * *

 **Capítulo 8. ¡Sorpresa a todos!**

Ginny estaba exhausta. Entre lograr que Anthony finalmente se durmiera y ayudar a Sam a decidir qué eliminar pistas falsas que podían conducirlos a Bucky, todo lo que ella quería hacer en ese mismo momento era dejar su cabeza caer sobre una almohada.

Y entonces Anthony despertó llorando, y ella volvió a levantarse.

\- Mi bebé, ¿extrañas a papá, verdad? – dijo ella, cargándolo en sus brazos.

Steve había salido a una misión con los Vengadores el día anterior, al parecer habían encontrado la localización del cetro de Loki, que HYDRA había robado. Era la primera vez desde lo de Manhattan en que todos los Vengadores se reunían de nuevo: incluso el año anterior, cuando Steve y Natasha descubrieron que HYDRA se había infiltrado en SHIELD, todos los demás estaban enfrascados en sus propios problemas.

Así que Ginny sabía que aquello era muy, muy importante.

El timbre sonó en ese momento, y Ginny se extrañó. Se aseguró de tener la varita en el bolsillo, dejó a Anthony en la cuna, y fue a abrir.

\- ¿Draco?

\- Supuse que el pequeño mini-Rogers no te dejaría dormir. ¿Me invitas una taza de té?

Draco se rehusaba a llamar a Anthony por su nombre, todavía resentido porque le hubieran puesto el nombre de Stark al bebé ("como si el tipo fuera tu mejor amigo de más de una década") sin tener en cuenta que, después de todo, él se había ganado el derecho como padrino del niño.

\- Con eso, tomo que tu cita no fue bien… - dijo Ginny, dejándolo pasar.

\- Es la última vez que me dejo convencer por ti, Weasley.

Ginny suspiró. Habían pasado más de tres años desde la pérdida de Astoria, y ella sabía que probablemente él no encontrara nunca algo igual a aquella relación, pero el encierro no era saludable, y Draco estaba muy solo desde que Scorpius iba al colegio.

\- Es la primera vez que te dejas convencer.

Ella fue a buscar a Anthony y lo dejó en su sillita de la cocina, y en el ínterin Draco ya estaba preparando té caliente para los dos, mientras le contaba que la mujer con la que había salido, Melanie, se mostró mucho menos sonriente luego de que él mencionara a Scorpius.

Ese fue en el momento en que Draco decidió que todo era inútil.

\- Ella se lo pierde.

\- De cualquier forma, mañana salgo para Austria. ¿No es allí donde Barnes ha dejado algunas huellas?

Ginny asintió.

\- Trataré de encontrarlo.

Draco, igual que ella, sólo había conocido personalmente a Bucky por unas horas, pero en el recuerdo estaba un hombre alegre y de buen corazón, que merecía algo mucho mejor que haber sido manipulado como si de una máquina se tratara.

\- Gracias. Cualquier cosa servirá… - ella bostezó.

Anthony ya se había quedado dormido.

\- Bien, te dejaré descansar, Ginny. Lamento haber venido más tarde.

\- No hay problema, ya lo sabes – dijo ella, sonriendo cansinamente – Sólo llama antes, por favor. Con todo lo que ha pasado, casi me dio un ataque y tenía la varita lista para hechizar a alguien antes de ver que eras tú.

Draco sonrió.

\- Me alegra saber que todavía sigues en guardia. Sigue así.

Un minuto después de que Draco se hubiera ido, Ginny y Anthony estaban de vuelta en la cama, y el bebé (siendo un buen chico) la dejó dormir por fin.

* * *

Ginny se sorprendió cuando despertó temprano, y se encontró en la sala no solo con la presencia de Steve, cargando a Anthony en sus brazos, sino de su propia madre también.

\- ¿Mamá? – no la esperaban hasta dentro de tres días.

\- ¡Querida, ya has despertado! – Molly anduvo hasta ella para abrazarla - ¿Desayunas con nosotros?

\- Yo… si, no puedo creer que ustedes dos hayan llegado y yo ni siquiera me haya despertado.

\- Estabas agotada – dijo Steve, acercándose para darle un beso en los labios – No quise despertarte.

\- ¿Todo fue bien?

\- Recuperamos el Cetro. De hecho, Tony ofrece una fiesta esta noche para celebrarlo antes de que Thor vuelva a Asgard.

Ginny no estaba segura, Anthony sólo tenía cinco meses, y ella no quería dejarlo solo, aunque fuera una sola noche. Pero Molly se ofreció a cuidar a su nieto, después de todo no lograba verlo tanto como le gustaría, y Steve la convenció de que necesitaba relajarse y divertirse por un rato.

\- Has estado esforzándote demasiado. Esta semana no pude estar contigo y con Anthony tanto como quisiera, y además con la búsqueda de Bucky… necesitas descansar un poco.

Ella suspiró.

\- Vale. Por esta vez, tal vez tengas razón.

Steve sonrió.

\- Los extrañé a los dos.

\- Sólo te fuiste dos días – dijo ella, sonriendo.

\- Y fueron dos días terriblemente largos.

* * *

Tony y Natasha fueron los únicos que no quedaron con la boca abierta cuando vieron llegar a Steve con esa hermosa pelirroja colgada de su brazo.

\- Whoa, mucho gusto, soy Clint Barton. – dijo Clint, estrechando su mano – El Capitán no nos había hablado de ti.

\- Mucho gusto, Ginny Rogers.

\- ¿Rogers? – Bruce escupió su bebida.

Steve parecía estar disfrutando tanto como Ginny la expresión en sus caras.

\- Clint, Bruce, esta es mi esposa, Ginny.

Clint y Bruce miraron a Natasha.

\- Tú no te ves sorprendida. ¿Sabías de esto?

\- Por supuesto, este era mi compañero de misiones. A diferencia de ustedes, sí fui invitada a la boda.

\- Soy tu mejor amigo, ¿no me dijiste nada?

\- Tú sabes la importancia de guardar secretos.

\- Hola Cap, hola Ginny, ¿cómo está el mini-Tony hoy?

\- Por favor no le digas así – dijo Ginny, con una mirada de advertencia.

Thor, que se había acercado junto con Tony, miró extrañado.

\- ¿Mini-Tony?

\- Fue idea de Ginny – se excusó Steve – hubo días en que me arrepentí de haber accedido a ese nombre.

\- Tú estuviste muy de acuerdo, que yo recuerde.

\- ¡Tienen un hijo! – exclamó Bruce, todavía más sorprendido.

\- ¿Un hijo? – Thor repitió, antes de sonreír y abrazar a Steve – Felicidades, amigo. Es un motivo más para brindar esta noche.

Pronto todos estaban tratando de obtener todos los detalles sobre ese secreto tan bien guardado de los Rogers, y Clint siguió a Natasha por un buen rato, indignado de que ella se hubiera guardado todo, de que Steve no dijera nada aunque ellos también hubieran compartido muchas misiones juntos, y sobre todo, ¡hasta Tony Stark sabía!

* * *

Un reducto por aquí, un reducto por allá.

\- Te prometo, maldita sea Tony…

\- ¡Cuidado, a tu marido no le gusta ese lenguaje!

Ginny no estaba de humor para esas bromas.

\- ¡A la mierda, Tony, si salimos de esta vivos, yo misma te mataré!

También mataría a Bruce Banner, si venía a términos de culpabilidad, pero el grandulón verde no tenía la culpa.

\- Ginny, honestamente, todavía no creo que esa varita tuya sirva para…

Veinticuatro horas atrás, ni Tony ni ninguno de los demás tenía idea de que ella era una bruja (a esas alturas, ya casi nada podía sorprender al grupo). Claro, si la información salía de ese círculo ella probablemente enfrentaría problemas por romper el estatuto del secreto, pero mientras enfrentaban a Ultrón, quien quería destruir a toda la raza humana, aquel era un problema con el que podía lidiar después.

Probando un punto, ella hizo explotar a otros dos androides que venían por ella.

\- Puedo hacer lo suficiente con esta varita como para que tú y tu traje tengan algunos problemas, Tony, créeme.

\- No es momento para esta discusión – dijo Steve – Ginny, hacia el sur…

Los helicarriers de SHIELD acababan de llegar, y Steve quería que ella subiera a uno, que volviera a casa. Ella aceptó desaparecerse de la ciudad si fuera necesario, en últimas instancias… alguien tenía que volver a casa por Anthony.

Pero Ginny no estaba dispuesta a perder ese día. No a Steve. No la vida que tenían.

\- ¿Cómo cuánto tiempo puedes darnos para que saquemos a la gente que queda abajo en los alrededores? – preguntó entonces a través de los comunicadores otra voz conocida.

\- ¡Draco!

\- Te sorprendería la cantidad de trabajo que puedo tener hecho en poco tiempo, Weasley.

\- ¿Tienes forma de sacar a toda la gente de abajo, Draco? – preguntó Steve – No creo que tengamos más de diez minutos.

\- De acuerdo. Diez minutos, podemos hacer algo con eso.

Ese fue el día en que trataron de salvar el mundo.

* * *

Draco movió la varita y una copa de whiskey de fuego y otra de hidromiel aparecieron sobre la mesa, destapándose y comenzando a servirse.

\- Entonces, tú eres el mejor amigo de Ginny. – dijo Natasha, y agregó, un poco incrédula – ¿De verdad eres un mago?

\- Sus pociones son las mejores.- dijo Ginny, tomando un poco de hidromiel.

\- Mis maleficios también son excelentes, Weasley – dijo él.

Todo el grupo estaba sentado en la sala de la torre de los Vengadores, agotados. Era increíble, sin embargo, que todos hubieran logrado salir vivos. Y la llegada de SHIELD y luego de Draco a tiempo, también habían salvado un montón de vidas.

Draco había conseguido ayuda del ministerio de magia, exponiendo que de no intervenir en el asunto, todos acabarían muriendo, y que ellos no podían simplemente quedarse a contemplar la masacre sin hacer nada al respecto. La situación era bastante grave a esas alturas para que Inglaterra y Francia accedieran a enviar a un grupo de aurores a ayudar con la evacuación.

\- Los míos son mejores, si no estuviera tan cansada… pero yo no necesito hacer nada, ¿acaso Pepper no vuelve esta tarde?

Tony palideció. Oh, allí le esperaban problemas.

Steve tomó la mano de Ginny y ambos se pusieron de pie.

\- Wanda, Pietro, Visión, ya saben. El lunes, a primera hora.

\- ¿Nos dejan ya? – preguntó Thor.

\- Sólo quiero ir a casa y ver a mi bebé. – dijo Ginny por los dos.

Ver a su pequeño de grandes ojos azules, que estaría esperándolos, preguntándose donde estaban sus padres. Definitivamente, volver a casa era la mejor parte.


	9. La Bienvenida a un Héroe

La primera vez que escuché Stevensong pensé que Ed Sheeran de verdad conoció a Skinny Steve Rogers

* * *

 _"Mirar más allá de la gloria es la parte más difícil, pues la fuerza de un héroe se mide por su corazón. Como una estrella fugaz, iré a la distancia. Buscaré por el mundo, enfrentaré sus peligros. No me importa que tan lejos, iré a la distancia, hasta que encuentre mi bienvenida de un héroe esperándome en tus brazos." Michael Bolton, Go to Distance._

* * *

 **Capítulo 9. La Bienvenida a un héroe.**

Ginny les vio cruzar palabras, Draco estaba dándole una de esas sonrisas que tan poco frecuentes eran en su rostro desde hacía años, y eso bastó para saber que su mejor amigo tenía, quizá, por fin, una buena oportunidad. Steve lo vio también.

\- Creo que tendré que tener una charla con él.

Después de todo, Natasha era una de sus mejores amigas.

\- Vale, pero por ahora déjalos. – dijo ella, tomando de su brazo – iré por el pastel a la cocina, por favor, echa un vistazo a Sam y a Bucky, no quiero que rompan algo otra vez…

Steve suspiró. Haber recuperado a su mejor amigo era algo por lo que estaba totalmente agradecido. Que Sam y él resultaran desarrollando esa rivalidad – que los llevaba a competir desde por chicas hasta quién era el favorito de Anthony – y que tuvieran la capacidad potencial de causar un desastre en su sala, esa era otra historia.

\- ¡Mini-Tony! ¡Tú tío favorito está aquí! – así fue como Tony anunció su llegada.

Steve volvió a suspirar.

Bueno, esa era la familia que tenía.

* * *

\- Vamos, Tasha, estoy seguro de que tú puedes convencer a papá.

Natasha arqueó una ceja. La repentina insistencia de Scorpius para ir a la escuela de magia en Escocia era algo sospechosa.

\- ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con la sobrina de Ginny?

Scorpius se sonrojó.

\- ¿Qué te dijo tía Ginny de Rose?

\- No mucho, pero si puede hacer que quieras mudarte de escuela cuando sólo te quedan un par de años, debe ser algo impresionante – dijo Natasha, sonriendo – Veremos qué puedo hacer.

Draco protegía a Scorpius, a veces demasiado para su propio bien. Y Scorpius no era su hijo, pero ella quería al chico como si lo fuera.

\- Gracias, eres genial.

\- Me devolverás en favor en algún momento, no te preocupes.

El chico subió a su cuarto, y Natasha se quedó mirando a las escaleras, pensando en cómo la vida finalmente la había acercado a Draco, cómo él le había dado un hogar. Incluso desde la primera vez, cuando ellos habían coincido juntos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ginny, y acabaron hablando de lo agotador que era intentar siempre limpiar un nombre. Luego de conocerlo, y ver al hombre detrás de la sonrisa y los ojos de tormenta, aquello le había dado nuevas esperanzas.

\- Llegas temprano hoy – dijo, volteándose para ver a Draco cruzando la puerta.

Siempre intentaba ser silencioso, tratando de sorprenderla. En más de tres años, eso no había funcionado para nada.

\- Tenía que llegar antes de que Stark lograra enviarte a otra misión.

\- No salgo hasta dentro de ocho horas.

Él sonrió.

\- Bueno, tenemos tiempo.

* * *

El Bucky que era su amigo en ese momento era un hombre diferente al que había sido (lo que estaba bien, Steve tampoco era el mismo), pero porque él sabía que Bucky no era el mismo joven con el interés y la facilidad de conquistar a la primera chica bonita que se cruzara con él por la mañana, sabía también en cuanto su amigo habló de Darcy, que la cosa iba para rato.

\- Estaba yendo a reunirme con Stark, y ella estaba en los elevadores. No paró de hablar en todo el camino…

La chica causó tal impresión en él, que Bucky ni siquiera tuvo un comentario sobre Tony ese día (a pesar de que, luego de la gran pelea entre los tres cuando Tony se enteró de la verdad de la muerte de sus padres, ellos lograron eventualmente llevar la fiesta en paz, Bucky y Tony simplemente no acababan de congeniar) y al final Steve sólo pudo darle una palmada en la espalda a su amigo.

Curioso, como a sus casi cien años de edad, los roles se habían invertido.

\- Invítala a salir. Creo haber oído de la chica, es la asistente de Pepper por estos días.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Solías ser más valiente, Buck.

Su amigo se tomó aquello como un desafío.

* * *

Fue Darcy quien, casi un año más tarde, prácticamente estaba empujándolos por la puerta de su casa, pese a las dudas de Ginny.

\- En serio, Ginny, Steve, lo tenemos todo anotado. Los dos tienen que estar acostados para las ocho, y Sarah tiene que tomarse su leche. No hay ningún problema, vayan y diviértanse.

\- Ah… vale, muchas gracias Darcy, Bucky.

\- Estaremos de vuelta temprano – dijo Steve, dándole un beso a su pequeña antes de salir.

\- En serio, Steve, relájate – dijo Bucky. El efecto Darcy, le había devuelto el lado más alegre de su personalidad – Para eso están los amigos. Además, nosotros también nos divertiremos, ¿no es así, Anthony?

\- ¡Sí! Mamá, ¿puedo jugar con la escoba…

\- ¡Y nada de escobas voladoras si yo no estoy por aquí!

Finalmente se marcharon, de la mano, todavía riendo al imaginar a Bucky haciendo de niñero por toda una noche. Todavía más increíble, que ellos pudieran tener una noche completa para salir, los dos solos.

A los ojos de Ginny y de Steve, Anthony y Sarah eran los dos niños más maravillosos y adorables del mundo, pero era bueno poder tener tiempo para ellos dos, una cena tranquila en un lugar apartado.

\- Esta mañana Scorpius nos visitó, ¿sabes que quiere ir a estudiar a Hogwarts? Está totalmente decidido a ir.

\- Creo que ya ha endorsado a Natasha a su causa.

\- Quiere estar cerca de Rose. – Ginny suspiró – Ah, los chicos crecen tan pronto.

Ella había visto a ese niño cuando todavía era un bebé que apenas abría los ojos, y ya era lo suficientemente grande para enamorarse.

\- Pronto será Sarah la que esté pidiendo permiso para salir. – agregó Ginny, con total intención de burlarse de él.

\- Por favor, no hablemos de un futuro tan lejano.

Él ya sabía que probablemente tendría dolores de cabeza con los chicos que un día andarían tras su hija. Por suerte, él contaba con Bucky, Draco, Iron Man, y todo un grupo de Vengadores para hacer frente a ese momento. Quien fuera el valiente (o el tonto) que se atreviera.

Con tal sólo adivinar en qué estaba pensando, Ginny ya estaba riéndose de él.

Él sacudió la cabeza. Por supuesto que ella siempre ganaba.

\- Te ves hermosa.

Ella dejó de reír, pero la sonrisa permaneció dibujada en su rostro, y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo diferente.

\- Gracias, Capitán Rogers. Tú tampoco estás nada mal.

Steve se puso de pie y le tendió una mano.

\- ¿Bailarías conmigo?

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Cualquier momento es un buen momento.

 ** _Steve era un chico, que se convirtió en un hombre_**

\- He estado negociándolo con Tony y Natasha. Podremos tomarnos unas vacaciones el próximo mes, llevar a los niños a la Madriguera.

\- ¿En serio? Debe ser un milagro – los ratos libres eran muy escasos desde la formación de la nueva SHIELD, todavía más luego de que Tony hubiera asumido el puesto de director.

Steve y Natasha estaban a cargo del entrenamiento y la supervisión de los nuevos miembros de los Vengadores, algo que tomaba bastante tiempo.

 ** _Él nunca tuvo un plan maestro,_**

 ** _Pero yo sabía que él podía distinguir lo bueno de lo malo_**

\- Sé que he estado dejando mucho sobre tus hombros – se disculpó él. – Debería pasar más tiempo con ustedes.

Ginny sonrió. Sí, era difícil, pero ella había aceptado desde el momento en que abrazó sus sentimientos por él, y todavía más cuando decidieron formar una familia, que ellos sobrellevarían esas dificultades.

Él era un héroe, una inspiración para un mundo que constantemente estaba tratando de sobrevivir y evolucionar a algo mejor.

 ** _Cántame una canción diferente,_**

 ** _Él me dijo qué camino tomar, y ahora me he ido_**

\- Steve, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Anthony está muy orgulloso de su padre, y yo también. – dijo ella suavemente – Siempre y cuando no olvides que nosotros estamos esperando por ti en casa.

\- Nunca – dijo él, besando su frente.

 ** _Sigue cantando, has su vida completa_**

 ** _Stevie, estás ganando_**

En la noche de la ciudad, ellos fueron caminando, abrazados, cantando una canción, riendo, ganándose miradas de la gente que andaba alrededor.

 ** _Lleva tu vida más allá de los límites_**

 ** _Sigue cantando tu canción_**

Ya estaban a punto de llegar a casa, cuando el teléfono de Steve sonó. Era una esas llamadas que lo ponían de inmediato en modo "Capitán América". Ginny suspiró.

\- Lo siento, Ginny…

\- Descuida, - habían logrado al menos llegar al final de la cita esa vez – ¿Qué es?

\- Es Peter, algo con el Duende Verde se ha salido de control. Sólo necesito asegurarme de que todo esté…

\- … bajo control. Lo sé. – ella suspiró, y se puso en puntillas para darle un suave beso – Cuídate, Steve. Recuerda regresar a nosotros, ¿ok?

\- Lo prometo. Te amo, Gin.

* * *

Hubo una época en la que Steve no tenía muchos amigos, de hecho hubo días en los que se sintió realmente solo, antes de Ginny. Pero esos días parecían muy lejanos: él tenía de vuelta a su mejor amigo, también tenía a Tony, a Draco, y por supuesto, Nat.

Casi diez años y ella seguía siendo la que lo llevaba a casa cuando el trabajo acababa por fin.

\- Sabes, empiezo a preguntarme si no estoy poniéndome algo vieja para esto – dijo entonces ella, luego de haber dejado a Wanda, a Pietro y a Peter haciéndose cardo de la situación – Trabajar en las noches no era algo que importara antes, pero estos días me estoy sintiendo más molesta cada vez que tengo que dejarlos por mucho tiempo.

A sus chicos, claro. Steve sonrió. En realidad había sido algo bueno para ambos, y para Scorpius, que Draco y Natasha se hubieran encontrado el uno al otro.

\- Es bueno regresar a casa. – asintió él – Es una gran motivación para lograr salvar el día, saber que tienes alguien a quien volver.

Nat paró el coche. Finalmente llegaba a casa, por cierto.

\- Dales un beso a Anthony y a Sarah de mi parte, ok?

\- No lo olvidaré. Los esperamos el sábado, no lo olvides. Y descansa, Nat.

Ella sonrió.

\- No estoy planeando exactamente ir a dormir, Capitán.

Steve suspiró. Demasiada información.

* * *

Él les dio un beso de buenas noches a los dos niños, sonriendo al ver que Sarah abrazaba un peluche de felpa del escudo. Retrocediendo, entrecerró la puerta, todavía mirándolos dormir tranquilos.

Ginny llegó despacio, sin hacer ruido, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Lograron salvar la ciudad otra vez, supongo? – ella sonrió – Regresaste.

Él se giró, tomándola de la cintura. Su piel lucía cas traslúcida en la oscuridad de la habitación. Hermosa, como siempre.

La besó, lentamente, primero en los labios entrecerrados, el cuello, arrancando suaves suspiros antes de volver a su boca.

\- Tengo tres buenas razones para hacerlo.

Ella lo llevó, entre besos, a su dormitorio.


End file.
